What happens next?
by megb12
Summary: What happens after Donna and Davids wedding?? This is a k/d story
1. Default Chapter

What happens next?

A/N: This takes place right after Donna and David's wedding..I guess you could say it's still the reception! Oh yea,this is my first fanfic,so be nice!

"Have you seen Kelly , Donna?" Dylan asked."Umm, I think she's in the lobby taking a phone call or something" Donna said. "Thanks".Donna returned dancing with her husband."What was that about?" David asked. "Dylan wanted to know where Kelly was". "Ohhh, well as soon as she comes back their gonna be joined at the hip once again" David said smiling. "Oh Shut up! They can't help it!" Donna laughed playfully hitting him in the arm."So when are we gonna leave this place and go enjoy the rest of our wedding" David said. "Whats do you have in mind??" Donna asked jokingly.

"There you are" Dylan said as he put his arms around Kelly."Yea, well that was Brandon.He wanted to see how the wedding was and all" Kelly said looking pissed."Whats that look for?? What happened?" Dylan asked. "Oh nothing, only when I mentioned me and you were back together, he got mad for no reason at all. And it just pisses me off since I'm finally happy and it seems everyone else is except for him." "Don't let him get to you, He just is jealous because I get the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world all to myself" Dylan said smiling."Shut up,The bride's suppose to be the beautiful one" Kelly said laughing."Well, lets just say you'll be a bride one day.." "Oh really? When? I'd like to know?" "Just wait and see,now why don't we go say our goodbyes and leave this place?" He said as they started walking towards the repception hall.

"Hey Steve, we'll see you later ok?" Dylan said to Steve who was dancing with Janet. "Ok,bye" Steve said. "Bye guys" Janet said. The 2 went back to dancing."Sorry to intrude on your dance,but me and Kelly are gonna hit the road now" Dylan said. "Yeah, I'll call you in a couple of days so you guys can have sometime alone" Kelly added."Ok,thank you guys so much for coming" Donna said hugging Kelly and then David."yeah, thanks guys" David said."We'll see you guys later" Kelly said and with that they were off.

In Dylan's car

"Well,this day was interesting don't you think?" Kelly asked."What do you mean?" "Well,David and Donna got married…"Kelly started. "Yeah,but everyone knew that were going too,they were destined to be together" Dylan said laughing."I'm not done yet,and the most fabulous thing that happened today was us" Kelly said smiling at Dylan. "Us??Go on, tell me whats so fabulous" he said grinning."Well, It took us for long" She started. "Correction,it took YOU so long" Dylan said laughing."Whatever, and we're finally happy together and no one will ever ruin it" Kelly said."That's right,and I'll make sure of that" Dylan said turning into his driveway.

In the house

"Why don't you say we go in there" Dylan said pointing to the bedroom."Gees, you don't waste time do ya?" Kelly said laughing."Come on" Dylan said pulling her in the room."Come here" he said as he pulled her into a kiss,which was followed by another kiss,and another until they wound up on the bed."I love you" Kelly said looking up at him."I love you too" Dylan said leaning in for another kiss. And well..you can pretty much figure out what happened next!.

Ok..it's up to you guys..if you want me to continue this,I'll write more,but if you don't like it,then I'm not even gonna bother,and remember this is my first one so don't be mean if I'm not as good as u!


	2. What happens next? chapter 2

What happens next? Chapter 2

3 weeks later

"Oh my god" Thought Kelly as the home pregnancy test turned pink( A/N I dunno what color it's suppose to be to be pregnant so don't sue me)."What do I do? Who should I call?" Kelly thought,then she knew who.She picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number. "Hello?" "Donna,hi it's me Kelly" "hey Kel! How are you?" "Donna, I'm pregnant" Kelly blurted out. Donna was quiet but then started screaming "Oh my god! Oh my god!!! We've gotta plan a birthday shower and oh my god!!" "Donna….How am I suppose to tell Dylan?" "Just tell him! He'll understand! He loves you!" Donna exclaimed, "This is going to be so great!! I can't believe I'm married,but your pregnant!" "Yea,but What happens if Dylan asks me to marry him just because I'm pregnant?" "Kelly,Dylan loves you. When he asks you to marry him he'll do it because he wants to." "I guess,I gotta call him and tell him to come over" "How will you tell him?" "I don't know,I'll call you with the details later,bye" "Bye Kelly!!".Kelly hung the phone up and sighed."What am I going to do" she said out loud to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed Dylan's number."Hello?" "Hey Dylan.." "Hey Kel,whats up?" "um,Nothing,can you come over later,for dinner?" "yeah,sure. Is anything wrong?" "Um,No,but I have something to tell you" "What? Is it good or bad?" "Um, I don't know yet." "Ok..I'll see you around 8,ok?" "Ok, love you" "Love you too,Bye" "Bye".Kelly once again hung up the phone and sighed."This is going to be a long night" she sighed as she fell back in her couch.

**Ding Dong**

Kelly rushed to the mirror to see if she looked alright.She was wearing a black skirt with roses on it and a white tank top. "Here goes nothing" thought Kelly.

Kelly opened the door, "hey!" she said as Dylan hugged her. "Come in" she said."So,what did you have to tell me?" "not yet,lets eat first."she said."So what did you do today?" He asked."Nothing,went shopping,you know,the usual" she said.Dylan just laughed.Kelly stopped eating and looked down at her plate."Kelly, are you ok?" Kelly got up and ran to the bathroom.(A/N :Lets just say she gets evening sickness too)Dylan ran after her.Kelly was puking in the toilet when he got there."Kelly are you alright? Are you sick?" "No,Im not sick" sobbed Kelly. "I'm.. I'm..I'm..pre-" she couldn't finish because she broke down in tears."kelly? Whats wrong?" Dylan asked again worried.He looked around and looked for something to wipe up.When he looked at the counter, he saw the pregnancy test."Kelly,what is this?" He asked looking at her,Kelly stopped crying and looked at him. "That's what I've been.. trying..to …say" she said sobbing again. "Your..pregnant?" Kelly slowly nodded her head."Come here" he said walking towards her hugging her.Kelly looked surprised and said "you're not mad?" "Of course not,why would you think that?" "I don't know" she said."Everything is gonna be alright Kelly..don't worry." "Just promise me one thing" she said , he looked at her, "Don't propose to me because of this,ask me to marry you because you want too" "Kelly..when I propose to you,it won't be because of the baby,it will be because I love you" "I love you so much" said Kelly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night/Morning (I guess u could say)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kelly woke up and watched Dylan sleeping.They talked all night about the baby and the future.She knew, that he was going to propose to her soon.She had a gut feeling and she was happy about it.She knew she'd say yes no matter when,or how he'll do it,she would say yes.It was only 3 , but she woke up because she had to go throw up again.She sighed and leaned back, "The only bad thing about this pregnancy is throwing up" she thought to herself.She snuggled up against Dylan and fell asleep. 

Dylan woke up and decided to make Kelly breakfast in bed.He crept back into the room and sat next to Kelly waving the coffee under her nose.She immediately woke up and smiled."hi…is that for me?" she said sleeply/happily."Of course,and so are the eggs" "Mmmh..thank you" she said kissing his cheek."Aren't you going to eat something?" She asked."No,I already ate" he said chuckling."I'm going to get in the shower" (a/n: he had clothes in his car,an overnight bag). "Ok" Kelly said going back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok,I got to go now,I have that job interview at 10,So I'll see you later." He said kissing her."Ok,bye,I love you" "Love you too".She smiled and he shut the door.She was so lucky she thought.She had the sweetest boyfriend,and a baby on the way.Nothing would ruin that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kelly decided to call Donna and go out to lunch.

"Hello?" "Hey Donna! Its me Kelly,listen before you say anything I'm coming over to get you in an hour to go out for lunch,well more like a half and hour." "Gees! Hahaha..you didn't give me a time to talk! Ok,I'll see you soon then.You have to tell me what happened,ok?" "Ok,Bye!" "Bye".

A half and hour later…

**Ding Dong**

"Hey Kelly!" "Hey David" she said hugging him, "How married life?" "Great" he said laughing.Donna came running down the stairs."Hey Kelly! Ok,I'm already,lets go,I am so hungry!" she said practically running over David,but stopping to give him a kiss an and then running out the door.Kelly just laughed,and said "Bye David". "C-ya".

~~~~~~~~~~~At the Resturant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll have the steak with mash potatoes with an ice tea" Donna said to the waitress."And you miss?" asked the waitress "Umm,I'll have the garden salad and a coke""Ok" said the waitress as she collected the menus."You make me sound like a pig!" Laughed Donna. Kelly just laughed."Ok,so spill it,tell me what happened" Donna asked."Ok,well Iinvited him over for dinner.But while we were eating I had to throw up so I ran into the bathroom. He followed me and asked me what was wrong. I tried telling him but I was crying to hard.He looked for something,I'm not quite sure,and he saw the pregnancy test" "And??" "And then he said "your pregnant" and I said yes,and he hugged ,and he seemed happy,and I told him not to propose to me because of the baby,and he said he'd propose to me because he loves me,not because I'm pregnant.So everything fine!,except for the sicknesses." "Aw,I'm so glad!This is so exciting!!" Donna exclaimed.The food arrived and they started eating and talking about what was going on.

I know that was a crappy chapter,but I'll write more,if ya like it. Actually screw that,I enjoy writing this!! So all you people who like this,thank you so much!!you put a smile on my face!!! Lol,thank you soo much!!


	3. What happens next? Chapter 3

What Happens Next? Chapter 3

3 Months later

Dylan walked into the jewelers place."How can I help you sir?" asked the clerk."Uh, Where are your engagement rings?"Asked Dylan."Ah, right this way" the clerk said.She led him over to the rings, and Dylan just stood there very confused at what to pick."Do you have anything in mind?" asked the clerk."I'll just look around, thanks for your help" Dylan said.Dylan looked around for something that looked like Kelly would like.He finally found one."Miss, I found one".

7:30 PM that night at Kelly's house

Kelly was getting ready for her date with Dylan.She was 4 months pregnant, but she was hardly showing it.It had been 3 months and Dylan still hadn't propose too her, or rarely hinted at it."Maybe tonight…" she thought, "Nah".She went back to putting on her make-up.

****************************7:45 PM*****************************

**Ding Dong**

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror.She hoped Dylan would like the outfit.She only had on a black dress, but she thought he'd like it for some reason.

She opened the door, "Hey" She said hugging him."Hey, you look great" Dylan said, looking her up and down."Thanks" She said smiling."So where are we going?" she asked as she and Dylan walked to his car."Dinner, then a walk in the park". The park thing surprised Kelly, "The Park?" she said. "Yup, lets go, I'm hungry" Dylan said helping Kelly in the car.

*******************At the Park*******************************

"This is nice" Kelly said as she and Dylan walked through the park."Yea, it is" Dylan said, although he was too nervous about proposing."Oohh, can we sit down now" Kelly said, her stomach was hurting."Yea, are you ok?" "Yea, its just my stomach" Kelly said."Ok" Dylan said.Dylan knew this was the perfect time to do it, so he started, "Kelly.." "Yea?" "I know we haven't been together forever, but it seems like it.We knew we'd always be together, and what I'm about to do will seal that.Kelly, I love you and I will love you forever.You're the only one for me.It's always been you. And now, I want you to be mine forever." He got down on one knee, and said, "Kelly, will you marry me?" Kelly just looked at him and smiled, "of Course" she said crying.She got up and hugged him.Dylan let out of breathe or relief, he thought she'd get mad at him and say he proposed because of the baby."I love you" Kelly said as she kissed him.

***************The next Night*********************

Kelly and Dylan invited everyone over for dinner.Everyone was sitting down talking.Kelly's mom was there, Donna, David, Steve, Janet, and even Nat."Everyone, me and Dylan have something to tell you all" Kelly said smiling at Dylan who was smiling at her.Kelly held up her hand and said, "We're engaged"."Oh my god!!!!! This is another exciting surprise!!! This is too much for me!!" said a very excited Donna.Everyone said that's great, and how happy they were, followed with many hugs and kisses.

*About an Hour later*

Dylan shut the door right after Kelly's mom left.Kelly was stretched out on the couch, Donna was sitting in a chair, and David was sitting on the other chair.Dylan walked in and sat on another chair."I am beat" yawned Kelly."Well, we better be leaving" David said getting up."Yeah" Donna added."I'll call you later,ok?" Said Donna hugging Kelly."Ok, bye" Kelly said."Bye Dylan" Donna said giving Dylan a hug."Bye Don, Bye David" said Dylan."C-ya Dylan, bye Kel" David said as Donna and he headed towards the door."Thanks for coming" Dylan said as he held the door open for them, and shut it after they left."Come, lets get you to bed" Dylan said lifting up Kelly."Ok" said Kelly half asleep.Dylan laid Kelly down and put the covers over her, kissing her on the forehead."Night Kel" he whispered.He changed and then laid down next to her.

A Month later

"Ok Kelly, what flowers do you want?" asked Donna."Um, roses I guess" "you guess? This is your wedding! Your suppose to know!" Donna exclaimed."Ok,Ok,I know I want roses, white and red" "Now that more like it" Donna said happily."Ok,now we need to think about your dress." "Ok…umm..I saw one at David's Bridal that I liked." "Ok,well lets go" "Now??" "Yes silly! Get up!" Donna said.

They got to David's Bridal and walked in."How can I help you today ladies??" asked the salesperson."We're just looking around, but thank you," Kelly said.Donna and Kelly spent about 5 minutes, until Kelly spotted the one she wanted.It was white, and sleeveless.It was simple, and elegant."Donna…. I want that one" Kelly said still looking at the dress."ohh! I like it!!" Donna exclaimed.They got the salesperson to put it in a bag for them, and then paid for it."Thank you" Donna and Kelly both said.

More to come!!! Next chapter, Dylan and Kelly go baby shopping, and the wedding gets closer…stay tuned!!!hahahahaha!


	4. what happens next? chapter 4

What Happens Next? Chapter 4

1 month later

The wedding was in 2 weeks, and Kelly found out she was having a baby boy.Kelly and Dylan decided to go baby shopping.

"How do you like this?" Kelly asked holding up yellow shirt with a little bear patch on the pocket."I guess" Dylan said confused."You get whatever you want, you know more about clothes than I do"."But Dylan, want you to be a part of this too! You're the father!" She said."I'll help with the furniture, I promise" Dylan said.Kelly just looked and him laughed and went back to looking through outfits.Kelly finally found a couple of outfits, and they moved to the furniture section."Since the nursery is yellow, lets get wood" Dylan said moving towards a wooden crib."Ok" Kelly said.Since Kelly chose the clothes, and stroller, it was only fair for Dylan to pick out the furniture.After about 20 minutes of both looking around, they both decided on a wooden crib, a wooden closet thing (it's like a set of drawers but sort of like a closet), and a wooden rocker (remember, this is smooth nice looking wood furniture)."Now lets go look for blankets and stuff," Kelly said.They looked through and decided on Winniethe pooh blanket set and seat for the rocker (the old Winnie the Pooh). They were finally ready to leave.

****************************That Night******************************

"I am beat" Kelly said.She and Dylan finished arranging the nursery.Kelly was rocking in the rocker, "I think I'm ready to go to bed" she said yawning again."Come on then" Dylan said helping her up, "I'm warned out too, all that baby stuff got to me"."Just think," she said while they were walking down the hallway to the bedroom, "In 3 more months we'll be married and we'll have a baby." "Yeah, I can't wait" he said. "Night Kel" he said when they were all ready for bed, "Night Dylan" she said kissing him.

**************************12 days later lol)***********************

Wedding Rehearsal

"Ok Kelly, you'll walk down the aisle, and then stop when you get to Dylan, Ok?" the priest said, (A/N I don't know who helps at rehearsals!). Kelly nodded, and started to walk down.She decided to walk by herself because her father wouldn't be there. She got closer to Dylan and started smiling to him."Then you two will say your vowels, and then you'll kiss, and then you'll walk down.And then Donna and David will walk down, followed by Janet and Steve. Then you all will walk across the hall to the private ceremony place and take pictures." Everyone said ok."So, when do we get to eat?" asked Steve. "Now" said the priest.They all went in the back to the kitchen/dining area and started to eat."I can't believe your getting married in 2 days!!" Donna exclaimed."I know, time has really flew by, whats your wedding son going to be?" Janet asked. I heard this song on the radio, "There you'll be" by Faith Hill.I really like the song a lot" Kelly said."I love that song!" Janet said.Meanwhile, the boys were in the kitchen drinking beer."God Dylan, in 2 days, you'll be a married man." Steve said."I know, but I'm happy about it" Dylan said."Yea, when Donna and I got married, I was scared that it wouldn't work out.But everything is great" David said."Well, lets make a toast to Dylan." Steve said, "Lets wish Dylan all the luck since he has a lifetime commitment to the woman he loves, and his unborn son". "To Dylan" they all said, including Dylan."So when's my bachelor party?"

That was shorter than usual,but oh well! Next chapter is the final rehearsal and the wedding!!!!! 


	5. what happens next? chapter 5

What Happens Next? Chapter 5

Kelly woke up to the sound of the telephone.Dylan was at work, so she got up and answered it."Hello?"."Kelly? It's me, Brandon." Kelly felt like she was going to puke, "Uh, Hi Brandon.Why are you calling? I mean,well yeah, why are you calling?" Kelly asked."I heard about the wedding" Brandon said. "Oh,well yeah.It's tomorrow." Kelly said. "Why didn't I get an invitation?" Brandon asked sharply."Well, uh, we didn't think you'd want to come.I mean, we didn't invite Brenda, and we just thought you didn't want to come" Kelly said."Oh, well I'm in town Kelly.I was going to call, but I decided not too, but then I found out about the wedding I decided to call" Brandon said, sounding really pissed."Why? Why do you decide to call now?" Kelly asked getting annoyed."Why? Because I want to know why I wasn't invited? Because we were together?" "No, because we didn't know if you wanted to come Brandon.It has nothing to do with us." "Yes it does Kelly" Kelly was really pissed now, "Look Brandon. I am with Dylan.I love Dylan, I always have.You knew it, so did everyone else.There is no "us" anymore, so the reason why we didn't invite you was not because of us"."Look Kelly, I'm sorry for making you upset, but we all are friends.I thought friends invited friends to weddings." Brandon said."I'm sorry Brandon, we haven't talked in awhile, if you want to come, I guess you can drop by.Tonight's the last rehearsal.I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you" Kelly said feeling guilty."Maybe, bye Kelly" Brandon said, and with that he hung up."Bye.." Kelly said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, everyone.Lets try it one last time and then we can eat" the priest said, everyone groaned."Ok then, pretend to hear the music…. Start now" the Priest said running up to the front of the church.Janet walked down the aisle, followed by Donna.When they got up to the front, Kelly came out.What they didn't know was that Brandon was watching.Brandon looked at Kelly meet up with Dylan and smile at him.He knew that she loved Dylan, but a part of him wouldn't stop loving her.He started to frown when he saw her stomach.He had no idea she was pregnant.He knew he couldn't stop her from marrying Dylan because they were going to have a child.Even if he tried, those two would get married if he even stood up during the wedding and said No; he knew they belonged with each other.After all, he remembered when Dylan told Kelly they were soul mates.Brandon knew it was true.

"Perfect, perfect! Now we can eat!" The priest said."Well Kel, tomorrow we'll be married." "I know, then we can just sit back and relax until this baby comes out""Yeah, in 3 months.That's when all hell will break loose" he said laughing.Kelly hit him and then smiled."I love you" Dylan said kissing her.Brandon decided to walk in at the moment."Hey everybody" everyone stopped and looked at him."Brandon!" Donna exclaimed running up to him and hugging him! "What are you doing here!" she asked."I'm here for the wedding, Kelly said it would be ok, didn't you Kel?" Brandon said smiling at Dylan."Uh, right" Kelly said quietly. She looked up at Dylan and mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later". Dylan just nodded, and then looked at Brandon."I don't remember sending an invitation to you" Dylan said."Yea, well I called Kelly yesterday and she said I could come" Brandon said with a stupid smile on his face."Ok, why don't we go eat" Steve said, preventing any fights that could have happened."Ok" everyone said."Dylan, can we talk?" Kelly asked pulling him aside."Yeah, we should" he said.They walked back into the ceremony room while everyone went to the kitchen."Dylan, I felt guilty when he called.What was I suppose to do?" "Tell him the truth, that we didn't invite him because we haven't talked to him in months" "I tried, he wouldn't listen.He thought it was because of me and him, I told him it wasn't, but I know he still thinks that.Didn't you see how he was acting?" Kelly said."Yes, I was about to slap him right there, but Steve said whatever he said." Dylan said, he started to pace back and forth running his hand through his hair, "Kelly, what happens if he tries to do something? I'll kill him if he lays a hand on you, or tries to ruin our wedding." "Dylan, I wont let him do that.I love you.I'm getting married to you.I'm having your baby.I'm with you now, and this is what I've always wanted." "I just don't want him to do anything Kel, because if he does, I swear…" Dylan started."I know what you'll do.I'll do it too" Kelly said smiling at him, "Now lets go get some food" "Auklets go" Dylan said, "But before we go back…" Dylan started, "What?" Kelly asked."This" Dylan said kissing her.

Later that Night

"Well, I guess, this is it" Dylan said smiling at Kelly."I know, tomorrow we'll be Mr. And Mrs. McKay" Kelly said taking her hands with his and smiling at him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing him good-bye."David, don't let him stay up to late." Kelly said laughing, "I won't, bye Kel" he said hugging her."Come on Kelly, lets go" Donna said pulling Kelly to the car."Bye Donna, Bye Kelly" Brandon said waving bye."Well all, I've had a great time. But I don't see I'm welcomed to the party, so I'll leave.I'll see you all tomorrow." Brandon said, he started walking to the car."Brandon, wait up.I'll be right back, ok?" Dylan said to David and Steve.He started jogging to Brandon."Listen, I don't want us not to be friends.I just don't want you to try to ruin our wedding tomorrow, ok?" Dylan said."To be honest with you Dylan, I was planning on it.But when I saw you 2 together, and the fact that she's pregnant with your baby, I decided not to" Brandon said."Well, even if she wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't have ruined our wedding, right?" Dylan asked. "I don't know, probably Dylan.I love her too." Brandon said."Well be lucky that she's pregnant then, because I would have killed you if you did anything to her or me." Dylan said, "I'll see you tomorrow Brandon" and with that, Dylan walked away.

Donna's house

"Oh my god Kelly, tomorrow you're gonna be married!!!!" Donna said."I know, I am so happy guys!!" "I knew this would happen, we all did" Janet said fixing drinks for all of them."I knew, I so definitely knew" Donna said while she was making food for them."Donna, do you have any like, chocolate? Or Ice cream?" "Um, yea.Look in the freezer; we might have ice cream left.Kelly looked in the freezer, "Yes you do! Thank god, I've been having so many cravings it's driving me crazy!" Kelly said, Janet laughed.Donna was to busy looking out the window, "Um guys, I think someone's here" "Who?" Kelly asked."How about I open the door and we'll see" Janet said sarcastically.Janet opened the door, and Andrea and Brenda walked in."Andrea? Brenda?" Kelly said shocked."I thought you were.." Kelly started, "I came back Kelly. How could I miss you and Dylan's wedding?" Brenda said hugging her."I told you guys I was coming, but my plane came in early so I decided to drop by.And then, Brenda called me to tell me that she was here, so I invited her along." Andrea said."Well good, we're just fixing drinks and food, so come on in"."So how have you been Brenda?, We haven't seen you in such a long time." Kelly asked."I've been great.I met a guy, and well things are pretty serious" she said smiling, they all started to giggle like they were back in high school."Oh my god, I am just a rude host, Brenda, this is Janet.Steve's wife. " Donna said, "Hi, Your Steve's wife? I feel so sorry for you!" Brenda said laughing, so did Janet."He's not that bad" Janet said laughing."Ok, food and drinks are ready" Donna said."Hold on, lets make a toast to Kelly and Dylan." Andrea said."Ok..umm.. to life long happiness" Donna said laughing, "Ok" they all said laughing."Cheers" they said as they all took a sip of their margaritas."Ok, lets see.Brenda and Brandon are the last ones to get married." Donna said."and I bet Brenda will be the next, since she is seeing someone.And they are serious. So ya never know!" Kelly said."Well, we'll see" Brenda said.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing about the bachelor party, so I'll write what happens after it)

At Steve's house

"Well, thank you all for the best bachelor party a guy could have" Dylan said."Lets have a toast to Dylan, lets all hope Dylan does not screw up.." Steve started. Dylan looked at him.." I'm just joking man, lets all hope that nothing goes wrong tomorrow since Brandon's back in town, and lets hope Dylan and Kelly have a long happy marriage" "To Dylan" they all said clinking their beers together."Ok guys, it's 1 and I promised Kel that Dylan would get some sleep, so come on Dylan" "ok, ok. Thank you all, and I'll see you in the morning". Dylan walked into the guestroom.

The next morning

"Come on girls, off to the church" Donna called from the hallway.Janet and Kelly ran down the steps, "Ok, now we're ready".They all got in the car, and went to the church

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve's House~~~~~~~~~

"How do you tie a tie right?" Dylan asked getting pissed."Um, David, do you know?" "Like this, Donna taught me" David said fixing Dylan's tie."Can you do mine too?" Steve asked.David sighed and did Steve's,"Thanks, so how much time do we have?"Steve asked. "I don't know, when are we suppose to get there?" Dylan asked."Ok, it's 9:30, the weddings at 11, so I guess we should leave like soon?" David said confused."Why don't we go at 10? And then we'll just wait" Steve said."Ok" David and Dylan said.

Later that morning

"How do I look?" Kelly asked. "You look so beautiful" Jackie said."You know, I was pregnant to at my wedding to Mel.,remember?" "Yea, I remember that whole wedding."Kelly said laughing."well, you only have 3 more months to go" Jackie said."Ok, well I'm going to go greet people, so I guess I will see you soon Honey.I love you" Jackie said kissing Kelly on the cheek. "Bye Mom" Kelly said.She looked at herself in the mirror as she left."Oh Kelly, you look so beautiful!" Donna and Janet said."Thank you,so do you guys!" Kelly said.Donna made the dresses the two were wearing since she didn't make Kelly's dress.They were light purple, and were sleeveless.They were flowing at the ends.They sort of looking like Kelly's dress, but Kelly's had more puffiness (A/N I don't know!!!!)."What time is it??" Kelly asked."It is10:30, so let me do your hair now" Donna said.

10:45

"Dylan! Hi!" Brenda said when he saw him. "Brenda, Hey, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked."I'm here for the wedding duh!" Brenda said laughing, "I know that, but how did you find out?" "From Brandon, I came to Kelly's party and she said I could come, don't worry Dylan.I'm not going to ruin anything." Brenda said."I know you won't, and I know your brother won't." Dylan said, "Well I have to go, so I'll see you at the reception, I'm glad you came Brenda" Dylan said hugging her."Bye Dylan" Brenda said.

10:55

"Let's go Kelly" Donna said as she finished her make-up and hair.She put Kelly's hair up in a twisty bun (A/N I don't know what its called!)."Ok, I'm ready"Kelly said nervously."Don't be nervous, this is what you've been waiting for!" Janet said hugging her."I love you guys" Kelly said as she gave them hugs."No tears, I just did your make up!" Donna said as they all laughed.

The music started, and Dylan watched as Janet walked up.Janet looked at Dylan and smiled, and then at Steve and smiled.Then Donna walked up and also gave Dylan a smile, and then smiled at David.Then the wedding march came, and everyone stood up.Dylan took in a deep breath just as Kelly came walking in.He thought that she was so beautiful.When she finally got up to Dylan she smiled at him, Dylan smiled back at her. The priest started talking, and then said, "Dylan and Kelly have chosen to say their own vowels, Dylan."Dylan turned to Kelly and looked her in the eyes, "Kelly, I loved you ever since I met you for the first time in kindergarten…" everyone laughed softly, "I'm sure we both didn't know it back then, but as the years went by, I fell in love with you.I know we've both had many relationships, but ours was special.It was always special.I remember the time we were at the beach looking up at the sky and saw a shooting star.You never knew what I wished for, but I wished to be with you.And that has happened.And I am so grateful to be with you now, and forever.I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.I know I've never be the most stable guy to have a relationship, but in my heart, and head, I know you are my true soul mate and that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I love you Kelly Taylor"."Kelly, now you" the Priest said."Dylan, I never knew for sure when I first started to fall in love with you.Was it during the summer before senior year? Or way before that?All I know for certain is that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.I believe it when they say there is a soul mate for everyone, and that somewhere in the world, there is that one person that you will meet that you will spend the rest of your life with.Do you know why I believe that? Because you are my soul mate and you are that someone in the world that I will spend the rest of my life with.It's always been you.I found that out the hard way.Through all my past relationships with people, I found that it was always you.That was the reason why it was so hard to be with someone who wasn't you.I thank god every night for having you.I love you Dylan, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife." Kelly finished her vowels in tears. "Dylan McKay, do you take Kelly Taylor to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health till death do you part?" "I do" Dylan said smiling looking at Kelly."Kelly Taylor, do you take Dylan McKay to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" "I do" Kelly said smiling at Dylan."Dylan, repeat after me, I Dylan McKay" "I Dylan McKay" "Take you, Kelly Taylor" "Take you Kelly Taylor " "to have and to hold, from this day forward" "To have and to hold, from this day forward," "For better for worse, for richer for poorer" "For better for worse, for richer for poorer" "in sickness and in health" "in sickness and in health" "until death do us part" "Until Death do us part" Dylan finished still looking at Kelly."Now Kelly, repeat after me, I Kelly Taylor" "I Kelly Taylor" "Take you, Dylan McKay" "Take you Dylan McKay" "to have and to hold, from this day forward" "to have and to hold, from this day forward" "For better, for worse, for richer or poorer" "For better, for worse, for richer or poorer""In sickness and in health" "In sickness and in health" "Until death do us part" "Until death do us part".Kelly finished."By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" .Dylan and Kelly kissed as everyone clapped.(A/N, I'm sorry, I forget when they do the ring thing, so just pretend they did, Okie dokie? Thanks!).Dylan and Kelly walked down the aisle, followed by Donna and David and Janet and Steve.They all gathered in the private ceremony room for pictures.After the pictures were done, they walked back out into the main hallway, where everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to walk to the limo.Kelly and Dylan made their way through everyone throwing rice at them.When they got in the limo they sighed a breathe of relief."At least nothing bad happened" Kelly said as she kissed Dylan.Donna, David, Steve and Janet got their way through the crowd and got in the limo."So, how does it feel to be husband and wife?" Janet asked.Kelly and Dylan looked at each other and smiled, "It's great" Dylan answered for the both of them.

Ok..sorry about the mess up in the wedding part, but hopefully ya won't mind!! I want to thank you who wrote the really nice reviews! I'm gonna listen to some of your reviews, and add stuff you suggested.Thanks again! Next Chapter is reception.


	6. What happens next? Chapter 6

What Happens Next? Chapter 6

**The Reception**

** **

** **

"Excuse me everyone…" Donna said in the microphone on stage."Ok, Before the Bride and Groom do their dance, I want to introduce the song, and all that stuff.Ok, Kelly and me were driving in the car after picking out her dress, and a song came on the radio.It was my favorite song, so I made Kelly listen to it.I told her that it would be a really good song for their wedding song, and after about 5 minutes explaining why to her, she finally gave into me.So now, may I introduce Mr. And Mrs. McKay dancing to, "There you'll be" by Faith Hill."

Kelly and Dylan walked to the dance floor, "Is it just me, or do you feel really embarrassed right now?" Kelly whispered to Dylan."Let's just say I'm not embarrassed, but Donna's little speech was a little… corny in a way, now lets dance" Dylan whispered back.

"** When I think back on these times**

**And the dreams we left behind**

**I'll be glad cause I was blessed to**

**Get to have you in my life**

**When I look back on these days**

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you**

**Soar above the sky**

**In my heart there'll always be a**

**Place for you, for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

**Everywhere I am there you'll be"**

While Dylan and Kelly danced, Brenda watched them."I thought that would be me with Dylan, not her" she thought.Deep inside, she would always be jealous."Penny for your thoughts sis?" Brandon asked."Nothing, just watching the happy couple." She replied sarcastically."Ah, I probably feel exactly what you feel.Betrayed, Jealous, and mad?" Brandon asked."Not necessarily betrayed, I was betrayed in high school, remember? But definitely Jealous, maybe a little mad.But how can I be? It's their wedding.They belong together""Yeah…. I guess so" Brandon said, turning his attention back to Kelly and Dylan.

"Well you showed me how it feels 

**To feel the sky within my reach**

**And I always will remember all **

**The strength you gave to me**

**Your love made me make it through**

**I owe so much to you**

**You were right therefor me"**

** **

"Kelly..." Dylan asked." Yeah" she said as they danced."I love you" "I love you too," Kelly said looking up at him, and kissing him.

"In my dreams I'll always see you 

**soar above the sky**

**In my heart there'll always be a place**

**For you, for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

**Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength**

**And I want to thank you now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me for always**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

**In my heart there'll always be a place for you**

**For all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be."**

** **

Kelly and Dylan stopped dancing, while everyone clapped.Another song came on, so people got up and started dancing."Excuse me, but may I cut in and have a dance with the bride?" David asked, "Sure, just don't wear her out ,ok?" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan!" someone yelled out, Dylan turned around, "Hey Valerie! I didn't know you were coming, I thought you couldn't. " "Yeah, well I made a few arrangements, and now I'm here! Is that, Brenda over there?" Valerie asked."Yeah" Dylan said."God, I didn't know she was invited" "Yeah, well me neither.Same goes to Brandon" "Brandon?!?" Valerie asked shocked." Yeah…seems he called and made Kelly feel guilty….So she invited him.. But I'm not sure why Brenda's here." Dylan answered."Speaking of Kelly, how many months is she?" Valerie asked."6 months, 3 to go"."Wow! I better come back soon, maybe that'll be my next visit." "Maybe, well excuse me by saying, but someone seems to be walking your way,so I'm going to make my exit now" Dylan said, pointing to Brandon walking towards them, "Ok,I'll see you later" Valerie said."Hey Brandon…"

"Donna…I sort of have a question" Kelly said."What?" Donna asked."Well, uh it's a girl thing, so can we go out in the hall" Kelly whispered."Oh, yeah sure" Donna said getting up."Ok what is it?" Donna asked when they got in the hallway, "How am I suppose to ,well uh go to the bathroom in this dress??" Kelly asked.Donna just laughed, "well uh.." she tried to say but she kept laughing, "Just uh…" she kept on laughing, "Ok , Ok, I'll go try myself, ok??" Kelly said walking towards the bathroom leaving a laughing Donna in the hallway.

As soon as Kelly got in the bathroom, she saw Brenda crying."Brenda?" "Oh god, hi Kelly" Brenda said pretending the fix her makeup, "I'm just fixing my make-up" "Why are you crying?" Kelly asked."Its nothing Kelly" Brenda said."Ok, well fine.Don't tell me" she said walking towards a stall."You know what it is" Brenda said stopping Kelly."Oh god, I thought we'd be over this by now Brenda." "It's not that easy.Every time I leave something happens.I thought you guys wouldn't get back together.But you did, and now… now this" "Why can't we be happy? Why do you and Brandon have to do this now?" "Because we're hurt.He loved you, and I loved Dylan." "Loved? That's a past tense, Dylan and me love each other.Brandon and I broke up, you and Dylan broke up.When you break up with people, you move on.Dylan and I moved on from all of our relationships, and now we're back together and we're married now.We're going to be a family, we already are.""Kelly, I did break up with Dylan.But remember how we gave him a choice, between you and me?" "Yeah…" "He chose you, so in a way I didn't break up with him, in a way he broke up with me""Brenda, you broke up with Dylan before that because of Rick, and even before that.But since Dylan and me tried to hook up, you got mad.And you wanted him back.Why do we have to go to the past? This is now, and Dylan and me are together now, All of a sudden I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore. Bye Brenda." Kelly turned around, and left.Brenda just stood there, and then left as well.

"Hey there beautiful, where have you been?" Dylan asked Kelly, Kelly turned around with a really pissed off look on her face."Ok, did I do something? Or are you just mad on our wedding day because of what?" "Because of Brenda." "What did she do?" "I went to the bathroom, and she was crying.I asked what was wrong, and we had this whole discussion about the past.""Don't let them get to you Kel, it's our wedding day.Now lets go dance"."You always say that!" Kelly said laughing."So what if I do? It's good advice" Dylan said laughing.

"Brandon, I'm leaving." Brenda said sounding pissed."Ok, why?" "Because, I don't even know why I came" "Because our 2 friends just got married, remember?" "Why are you so… understanding all of a sudden?" "Because… I just realized there are a lot more people out there." "Who is she now?" "No one at the moment, but Valerie made me realize stuff." "Valerie is here? Well that's great, tell her I said hi, But I'm leaving. Bye" "Whatever Bren, if you can't understand them, don't try to bring up the past anymore." "Excuse me?" "I know Brenda, it's so obvious, bye sis" Brandon said walking away."Why should I say bye to these people? We are hardly even friends anymore, forget them" Brenda said to herself, and then walked out. 

Dylan saw her leave, but decided not to mention it."You know what Dylan?" Kelly asked."Mmmh.. what?""I've never been as happy as I am now, Thank you" "for what?" "Everything" she said.She stopped dancing, and kissed him."Whatever I did, I'll keep doing it" Dylan said, as Kelly laughed."Excuse me, but may I cut in?" Brandon asked."Sure" Dylan said surprising Kelly.Dylan just winked at her and walked away.

"I'm sorry Kelly" Brandon said."It's ok Brandon.""I realized that it's stupid for me to try to get in the way of you two. There's no stopping you guys.So Really, I am sorry" "I know you are Brandon.At least you realized it, maybe you should talk to your sister." Kelly said looking around for Brenda, "Where is Brenda by the way?" "Uh, she left.I guess this got to her really bad" Brandon said."I don't get her.I tried to tell her" "I know you did Kelly, My sister is just stubborn." "Yeah, I think we all know."The music stopped, "By the way Kelly…" "Yeah?" , "Congratulations"he said hugging her."Thank you Brandon, sorry to be rude, but we better go eat now, before the food is all gone" she said pointing to the line for food."Yeah, we better" he said laughing.

Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Janet, Steve, Andrea, Brandon and Valerie were all sitting around eating and laughing."So Val, what have you been up too?" Kelly asked."Well, nothing really.I'm working at a clothing store, I guess hearing about you and Donna got me wanting to try it out.I mean, it's long hours, but I get a discount on all the clothes, so that's like the best part of the whole job.". "Well that sounds great" Donna said."Yeah, I mean you can never get enough clothes" Kelly said. Dylan just looked at her, and said, "I think you have enough, The whole closet is yours." Kelly, Donna, Valerie, Andrea, and Janet all looked at each other, and cracked up."What's so funny?" Dylan asked."It's nothing…" Kelly started, but then cracked up again.

David stood up and tapped his glass, "Excuse me everyone, but I'd like to make my speech now since everyone is sitting down".David looked around, and saw that everyone was looking at him, so he started."I first met Kelly and Dylan when I started going to West Beverly High.I thought that I would never be as cool as them, so I didn't really think we'd become friends.But as the years went by, we all became close.Kelly and I became step-brother and step-sister, and Dylan and I became friends.When they first got together, I didn't really think it would be serious.But I was very very wrong. Ever since they got together, they would break up, and then get back together.Or to all of us, it seemed like they got back together.It was an on again, off again relationship, Although we always knew it would end up with them getting back together, because we knew they loved each other more than anyone they would date.Even if they said they moved on, we knew they were lying. Finally, they got back together for the last time at my wedding with my wife Donna, and now they are husband and wife.And I am ever so happy that the once on again, off again relationship is finally over, and that they will have a wonderful, happy life together.So, to end my speech, I would like to make a toast.To Dylan and Kelly, I wish you both all the happiness in the world, and that you have a long life together".Everyone toasted, and then Janet stepped up to the microphone."Everyone,it's cake time, so if you would, lets all go to the cake, Thank you".

"Ok, are we going to smoosh it in our faces, or what?" Dylan asked."I don't know, but I'd really like to smoosh it all over your face!" "Oh really? Well I'd really like to do that to you too".They both laughed."Ok, I think we made our decision then" Kelly said.

Kelly and Dylan cut the cake, and then took their pieces."Here you go" Kelly said smooshing it all over Dylan's mouth and a little of his nose.Everyone started to laugh, and then Dylan took his, and said "Don't think I'm letting you get off the hook". He took his piece of smooshed it all over Kelly's mouth.They both started laughing, as everyone took pictures."Here you guys" Donna said handing them napkins."Thank you" Kelly said laughing.Kelly and Dylan whipped off the cake and kissed."I told you I was gonna do it" Kelly said laughing."Yes you did…and by the way, you have one hell of an aim." " I know, I got you good didn't I?".Dylan just laughed."Lets go dance" he said leading her to the dance floor.

" They look really happy" Valerie said as she and Brandon watched the two dance.Dylan and Kelly were laughing and whispering to each other."Yeah…too happy" Brandon said."Almost disgusting…right?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, but when we get married, we'll be disgustingly happy just like them" "We? Together, or two different people?" Valerie asked laughing."Well… I guess time will tell, right?" Brandon said chuckling."Brandon Walsh, would you like to dance?" "Why certainly Val".They two got up, and walked to the dance floor laughing.

"Steve, do you think you've had enough cake?" Janet asked, getting annoyed.Steve was on his 3rd piece."Why? Do you want some?" Steve said offering the rest of his piece."No, but I would like to dance" "Oh, is that all? Well why didn't you say so!" Steve said, putting down his plate."Because you were to busy stuffing your face with cake!" "Oh…" Steve said, while Janet pulled him on the dance floor laughing. 

"Donna…everyone's dancing.Why don't we?" David asked."Ok, let's go, excuse us Andrea" Donna said. "Oh, no problem guys" Andrea said.She and David also went to the dance floor.

"Hi Andrea!" Nat said."Hi Nat!" Andrea said hugging him."How have you been darling?" (a/n, don't laugh! It just sounds like something Nat would say!) "I've been great! How bout you?" "Pretty good, how about you and I go dance, it seems like everyone else is" "I'd love too".

"Look how happy everyone looks" Kelly said."Yeah, but not as happy as us.". "Of course not! We're the people that just got married.""You think I don't know that?" Dylan said laughing. "I can't wait till the baby comes." "Yeah, I know." "It's going to be so much fun." Kelly said."Uh, Kel.What do we plan on naming our child?" Dylan asked curiously.They had been to busy with the wedding , and getting ready for the baby that they hadn't really talked about names."Well, uh… I don't know… did you have any suggestions?" Kelly asked."No…I mean…I haven't really thought about it." "How about Ryan?" "Ryan McKay, doesn't sound bad." "Or Ben, or Tyler, or Bryan…or…" "Whoa whoa whoa… Don't I get a say in this?"Dylan asked laughing."Well, Of course.What do you think?""Well, let's see.Ben McKay, Tyler McKay…". "Bryan". "Bryan McKay, They all sound good to me.". "Well what do we do?". Kelly asked."If we like all of them, how do we choose?". "How about we pick out of a hat?".Kelly just laughed, "Maybe"."Excuse me, but may I cut in?" Nat said."Of course Nat" Dylan said offering Kelly to him."What happened to your other dancing partner?" Kelly asked."Andrea? Well, she got a phone call, so she had to leave." "Oh…Thank you for coming Nat" Kelly said."I wouldn't have missed this in the world.I should be thanking you for inviting me" "Nat, you've been like a second father to all of us, of course you'd be invited!" Kelly said smiling at him."You know? I realized that your father didn't come. Why not?" "I wouldn't know, I didn't want to invite him." Kelly said."What! Why not? Every father has to come to their daughters wedding, unless of health problems, or anything like that". Kelly just laughed, "Well, he has not been the best father in the past.I don't even think he knew I was ever with Dylan." "Well, then I must be one lucky guy then.". "And why's that?" Kelly asked laughing."I get to dance with his little girl, and I'm considered a second father to 8 wonderful kids…I mean adults." "Of course! Even if Andrea, Valeria, Brandon and Brenda all moved away, doesn't mean that they don't think of you as a second father!" "Theybetter not…". They both laughed."Hey Nat…I got a question for ya…" "What's that?" "Which name do you like better… Ryan, Bryan, Ben or Tyler?"."Well, if you ask me.I like…all of them".Kelly sighed, "That's the same problem with me and Dylan.""You guys haven't picked out a name yet??" "No, I mean those are the 4 that we want.But we don't know how to choose.Dylan thinks we should put the names on pieces of paper and draw them out of a hat or something." "That's always a good idea.But remember you can use 2… One for his first name, and one for his middle name.""Yeah…your right…thank you Nat" Kelly said.The song ended, and they hugged."And thank you again for coming." "No problem sweetie" (A/N Don't laugh!!lol!!)

"I think I got to sit this one out" Kelly said sitting next to Dylan, "How about you?" "I just want to sit right next to you" Dylan said smiling at her and kissing her."Gees…I've been getting so many kisses today! I want to get married everyday!" "Oh really???" Dylan asked raising his eyebrows at her."Well of course none of them will be as special as this one" Kelly said laughing and leaning in for another kiss."You know we are way to disgustingly happy? Right?" "Don't get too used to it.You know it's going to be hell sometimes!" Kelly said smiling at him."With you…nah".Kelly just laughed."You just say that Dylan…Remember…I'm also pregnant!" "I know, but pregnant women are the most beautiful creatures on earth" "What book did you read that out of?" Kelly said raising her eyebrows at him.Dylan just laughed.Kelly looked around at everyone dancing.Her eyes landed on Valerie and Brandon."You know what?".Dylan looked at her waiting for the question."I think Valerie and Brandon are going to get together." "They both live in different states…" "I think they're going to move back.".Dylan raised his eyebrows again."No, seriously I do." "Well…don't get me wrong…I hope they do get together.I just don't think they are both going to move back, that's all." "Well…we'll see.But if I am right…You owe me…a night out on town…" "What's so bad with that? We always go out."."Yeah…but Ichoose where…and when…and what we do."."So therefore…I am…" "You are my slave for the night."."I could live with that" Dylan said witha smile on his face."Pervert…".Dylan started laughing, and then Kelly did.A new song came on."Oh god…this is what Donna was singing in the car yesterday." "What? This? I was wondering why it was playing."Donna came up to them, "Come on…Time to dance...""I knew you requested this!" Kelly said getting up."Yes…I did…now come on..let's go." "What? Now you're going to dance with my woman?" "Your woman?" Donna and Kelly said, then they burst out laughing, and then walked to the dance floor."Why is this song on?" David asked."What is it?" Dylan asked."I don't know…But Donna kept on singing it yesterday, something about mountains and rivers." "Oh…a girl song right?" "Yeah…." David said.Then they stared at the girls dancing and laughing.

**Listen baby…aint no mountain high, aint no valley low, **

**aint no river wide enough baby,if ya need me call me…**

**no matter where you r…no matter how far…**

**don't worry baby..just call my name i'll be there in a hurry…**

**you dont have toworry cuz baby there ain't no mountain high enough,**

aint no valley low enough, aint no river wide enough,to keep me from gettin to u babe.

"Look at how Dylan and David are looking at us" Donna said while twirling Kelly who was laughing. Kelly looked at them, "Yeah , well they are just jealous because we can dance so much better than them.And I'm pregnant and can still dance.". David and Dylan saw them looking at them and pretended to look away.Donna and Kelly just laughed and went back to dancing.Kelly saw Andrea, "Andrea, over here" Kelly yelled."Hey guys…" "Dance with us" Donna said.The 3 started to dance, and then Janet and Valerie came up, "Hey guys, mind if we join?" Janet asked."Of course not!" Kelly said."Is it just me, or do you feel that Dylan, David, Steve and Brandon are all staring at us like we're aliens?" Valerie asked while they all danced."We noticed…Lets just prove them wrong." Donna said.

Remember the day,I set you free I told you you could always count on me darlin',

**from that day on I made I vowel..I'll be there when you want,**

**someway some how cuz baby there aint no mountain high enough,**

**aint no valley low enough ,aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe**

"Can you guys just explain one thing to me…" Dylan asked."Sure, what?" Steve asked."Why are we still sitting here?"."Because…" David started, "Brandon knows.".Everyone looked at Brandon."Uh, because we're tired of dancing, right?"."Right" Steve and David said."No, I think we should go dance with them." Dylan said standing up."Uh, sure, ok" David said.He and Dylan walked towards the girls who started to dance with them."Well, since they danced with him, do you think they'll dance with us?" Steve asked."Only one way to find out.".He and Steve joined everyone dancing."About time! We didn't know when you guys would stop staring at us and get up and dance." Kelly said."Yeah, well, we're here now aren't we?"."Yes, including Mr. Walsh." Andrea said jokingly. "Didn't think dancing was your thing?" Valerie said."Yeah, well on special occasion like this, I guess I'll dance." Brandon said."Yeah, and since you missed me and David's wedding, you owe us one mister." Donna said."Yeah, I guess I do" Brandon said smiling.

Oh nodarlin,no wind no rain or winters cold can stop me baby,

no no baby,cause u are my own..if your ever in trouble,

i'll be there on the double,just send for me oh baby...

ha..my love is alive..way down in my heart..although we are miles apart..

if ya ever need a helpin hand..i'll be there on the double,

just as fast as i can ,don't ya know that there aint no mountain high enough,

aint no valley low enough,aint no river wide enough to keep me from gettin to u babe,

don't ya know that there aint no mountain high enough,aint no valley low enough,

aint no river wide enough ,aint no mountain high enough,aint no valley low enough,

aint no river wide enough…

Everyone started laughing when the song ended."What time is it?" Kelly asked when she was done laughing."Uh, 1:30" David said looking at his watch."Oh, well did we give a certain time Dylan?" Kelly asked looking up at Dylan who was behind her holding her."Ah, you mean when the reception ends?" Dylan asked back.Kelly nodded."I don't think so…I mean I planned something later.But that's at around 9, so, I guess whenever they start leaving." Dylan said."Yeah, I don't think anyone else reserved the room, so I guess so." Kelly said."Well, me and Donna are going to go dance." David said."Yeah, so are we." Dylan said."Oh we are, are we?" Kelly said jokingly."Yes…now lets go" Dylan said pulling her."Ok…" Kelly said laughing as they went."Hey Brandon…you want to come outside with me?" Valerie asked."Yeah, sure." He said back.The two walked towards the back door."I'll be right back Steve." Janet said."Where are you going?""The bathroom." Janet said laughing."Oh,ok" Steve said as Janet walked away."So Steve, I've been meaning to ask you.Where's Madeline?"."She's with the babysitter.She wanted to come, but you know how busy she gets." Steve said.Andrea laughed, "That's right…how could I forget?"."So Andrea, how about a dance?",Offering his arm to her. "I'd love to Steve." Linking her arm with his. 

Valerie lit her cigarette."You know Val, you should really cut back on cigarettes. It's very un-healthy".Valerie just looked at him, "Whatever Brandon.Ya think I'm really going to cut back because you think they are u-healthy" she said laughing."Well, I never did like kissing someone who smoked.It's disgusting."."What? You want to kiss me or something?"."Well, sure.But not now, I mean you're smoking.Gross!" Brandon said laughing."Ok…How about this.I put out my cigarette, have a mint and then would you still kiss me?". Valerie said."Yes, if you did, sure." Brandon said smiling at her.Valerie did as she told, and then looked at him."Mm hmm, sure Brandon.I did it, but I don't see you…". Valerie was cut off by Brandon kissing her.Brandon pulled away and look at her."I told you I'd kiss you." "Yeah…you did" Valerie said kissing him again.Brandon pulled away, "Wait, you didn't say that you'd kiss me."."So sue me." Valerie said as she kissed him again.The kiss deepened and became passionate. 

Janet walked into the bathroom.She was stopped on her way because a man asked her where the phones were located.Janet looked in the mirror to see if her make-up was alright and then she heard someone sniffle."Um, Hello?" Janet asked looking under a stall.The stall opened, and Brenda walked out."Brenda…I thought you left?"."I was about to, but I couldn't." Brenda said sniffling."Listen, I know I don't know you.But I saw how pissed off Kelly was.I'm sorry to be rude, but she's my friend and I would like to know why you're doing this to her on her wedding day.Correction, her and Dylan's wedding day."."Don't be sorry.I feel awful.I don't know why I keep bringing up the past, it's just I loved him." "I'm sorry, but that's no excuse.And you just said you loved him.That's a past tense, so…that must not be true." "I know it's no excuse.I feel awful, I should go back and apologize, but…" "But what?""I just don't want to."."Why not?" "You want to know the truth?" Janet looked at her with a "yeah your moron" look on her face and nodded."Because, I'm mad.I hate Kelly and Dylan for doing this to me.We should be together, not them.I was his FIRST love, His FIRST.Kelly just came along and snatched him.Like a bitch, like she always will be." Janet got really mad, "How dare you? Who gives a rats ass if you were his FIRST love, maybe you weren't his true love, ever stopped to think about that?He's always loved Kelly.What don't you see between them?From the way I see, you shouldn't be together.Kelly and him are in love.They always will be. The only bitch I see is the lady in front of me.So if you would excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom.And then I'm going back to my friends, to celebrate my two friends wedding day." Janet walked by Brenda pushing her with her shoulder and glaring at her."I've never met anyone to make me blow up like you just made me." Said Janet closing her stall door.Brenda walked out of the bathroom in practically a run, but she ran into someone right outside of the door."Oh, sorry" Brenda said, "Oh…Hi Dylan." Dylan just looked at her with a glare in his eyes."Uh, you wouldn't have just happened to have overheard that conversation, wouldn't you?" Brenda asked nervously."yes Brenda.In fact I did, and let me tell you something.You're a bitch.You are just a plain old bitch.How dare you insult my wife.How dare you come to my wedding, and cry in the bathroom and mourn over the past.Get over it Brenda, we are over.We've been over for a long time."."Dylan…let me…" she was cut off, because Kellycame walking around the corning."Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interup something…" she said stopping in her tracks.She saw the look in Dylan's eyes, the kind that he gave whenever he was pissed."Look Kelly, why don't you just go back" Brenda said rudely."Uh, No Brenda.Why don't you leave." Dylan said."What's going on?." Kelly asked."Brenda here just told Janet in the bathroom why she didn't want to apologize to you for the incident that happened before between you guys.""Oh really.Would you mind telling me Brenda?" Kelly said walking past her to stand next to Dylan. She crossed her arms glaring at her waiting for Brenda to answer.Brenda just looked at them, and turned around walking away."I'll tell you Kel." Dylan shouted out.Brenda stopped, and turned around."Because she's mad that me and her didn't get married.She thought that since she was my first love, she was my true love and that we would be married.She hates us for being happy, and for being in love.She thinks you're a bitch too, because you "snatched" me away from her.".Kelly walked forward to Brenda."You know what Brenda, I don't want to say anything to you, but I just want to do something that I've always wanted to do." "Oh, and whats that Kelly?" Brenda said crossing her arms.Kelly slapped her."Oh my god, Kelly! Dylan, she just slapped me." Dylan just shrugged his shoulders.Brenda looked at them, and then left.Kelly watched her leave through the front doors.Then when she left, she broke down."Oh my god…I just…slapped her." Kelly said sliding down to the floor in tears.Dylan kneeled down next to her, "It's ok…You just did what you had to do." "yeah, but that was the wrong way to deal with the problem.""Kelly…it's ok.""Your right, Why am I crying over Brenda? She tried to ruin our wedding day, but I won't let that get to me." Kelly said standing up, wiping away her tears."Wait here, I'll be back, I got to fix my make-up." Kelly said walking to the bathroom, Janet walked out as she got to the door."Hey Kel, did you see Brenda? Did she leave?" "Yeah, finally. That bitch" Kelly said as she walked in the bathroom.Janet looked at Dylan and they both laughed."Is everything ok?" Janet asked."Now it is."."Are you going back in?" Janet asked."Nah, I'm going to wait for Kel." "Ok, well I'll see you when you guys come in then." Janet said."Ok…" Dylan said as Janet walked back into the room.

"Brandon…maybe we should go back in." Valerie said laughing.Brandon and her ended up against the wall making out."I guess so…" Brandon said disappointingly."How about after the reception, we go back to my hotel room?" Valerie said."I'll be there." Brandon said smiling.The two laughed and walked back in holding hands.

"I think there's a new couple in town." David said while he and Donna danced."Who?" Donna asked."Val and Brandon."."Really!" Donna said looking at the two."They seem…awfully happy…"."Way too happy, for just…"Friends".""What do you mean?"."I saw them making out through the windows."Donna looked at David, and the two cracked up."Hey David?" Donna asked after they stopped laughing."Yeah?"."Do you want to have kids anytime soon?" Donna asked."Of course." David said looking at her."Good." Donna said smiling at him, "Because I'm pregnant."."Oh my god…you are!" David exclaimed."yes!" Donna said.The two kissed, "We have to tell everyone!" David said."I know, I was thinking when we all go back to our house, we will…Together" She said."I love you." David said."I love you too" Donna said.They kissed again, and then went back to dancing, both of them smiling.

Kelly walked out the bathroom, and smiled at Dylan."Ready to go back in?" Kelly asked grabbing Dylan's hand and holding it."Not quite yet…" Dylan said leaning in to kiss her.He pulled back, "Now I'm ready." Dylan said.Kelly just smiled as the two walked back in."Hey, may I get a dance from the bride?" Steve asked."Sure Steve, I'll be back Dylan." Kelly said smiling at him.Dylan found and seat, and sat down.He looked at Kelly and smiled.He was happy that they were finally together for good.He was also happy that they would have a baby boy in just 3 months.His eyes wandered around the dance floor and he looked at everyone dancing.He saw Brandon and Valerie dancing and he knew something was going on.He knew Kelly was right, they were already together.Or to him, it looked like it.He looked at David, who was now dancing with Andrea.They were laughing and talking.Dylan was glad Andrea came to the wedding.He was also glad that David was his best man.Over the years, they became such great friends.He was happy to have a friend like him.Dylan's eyes then wandered over to Donna and Nat dancing.They were also laughing and talking.Dylan was glad Nat came.If he hadn't, it wouldhave been like David, Steve, Donna, or any of his good/close friends not coming.Nat had always been like a father to him, and everyone else.A damn good father compared to his own.Who faked his death and didn't even tell him.Dylan didn't even want to think about that, so he looked back at Kelly.Kelly had always been there for him.He couldn't imagine life without her.Kelly looked at Dylan while he danced with Steve, she smiled at him.Dylan smiled back.The song ended and Kelly and Steve hugged.Then Kelly walked to Dylan."Hey you!" She said softly leaning in to kiss him.She sat down beside him, "Why don't you and me just sit here together?"."Sounds great." He said smiling at her."So, what do you have planned tonight?" Kelly asked."It's a surprise." Dylan said."Oh…you know how I hate surprises!" Kelly said.Dylan just laughed, "This is one surprise you won't hate.".Kelly raised her eyebrow, "So Is this like our honey moon surprise?" she asked."Well, a post honey moon.I think that after the baby is born, and after a few months we'll go on our honeymoon since we can't…you know." Dylan said smiling at her while he said that last part."Yea, that's the only bad thing about being pregnant at your wedding." Kelly said sighing as she leaned back in her chair."Hey, No sad faces at our wedding Mrs. McKay." Dylan said, making Kelly laugh.

"Excuse me everyone" Steve said in the microphone."But before everyone starts leaving, the Bride insists on throwing her bouquet before you all leave. So would all the single ladies please stand behind the bride at the front."."I guess that counts me too" Valerie said getting up from her seat next to Brandon."Hmm…I wonder who's going to get it?" Dylan thought out loud. Valerie laughed, "We'll see" she said as she walked to the front, joining the other single ladies."You guys aretogther, aren't you B?" Dylan said, leaning forward."I think we are" He said smiling."Good for you man, you guys make a good couple." Dylan said patting him on the back.They shared a laugh, and then turned their attention to the front.

"Ok, here I go" Kelly said.She threw her bouquet behind her and then turned around.And of course, Valerie caught it."Gees… I never would have thought." Valerie said sarcastically.Kelly laughed and hugged her."I wanted you to get it.Maybe this means you and Brandon…" "Oh no, we just got together, don't even think about marriage.""Well, I caught Donna's bouquet, and I'm married aren't I?" Kelly said.The two looked at each other and laughed.

About a half an hour later

"Everyone left" Donna said sighing sitting back in her chair."Finally, Don't get me wrong.The wedding was great, but I am tired." Kelly said leaning back into her chair."So are we all going our house?" David asked.Everyone nodded."Well, let's go then.".Everyone agreed and got up.

"Ok, well we'll see you guys at the house, ok?" David asked Andrea, Brandon and Valerie."Yeah" They all said."Wait….who's going with who?" Kelly asked."Remember, the limo left." Kelly added. "Why don't we go with Andrea ,Kel?" Dylan suggested."Ok, let's go then." Kelly said.The 3 walked towards Andrea's car, "We'll meet you guys back at the house." Andrea shouted."I'll take Steve and Janet then, and you can take David and Donna?" Brandon suggested."Sounds good to me."."Ok, then we'll see you guys at the house." David said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…that's all for now! Next chapter will be the little get together at Donna and David's, and Dylan's surprise for Kelly.Any suggestions? I was thinking about Kelly going in to labor… and having the baby premature…or w/e it's called…but what do you all think???? And thank you for all the great reviews, well except for one….you all are very supportive….and I URGE YOU ALL TO WRITE MORE BEVERLY HILLS FAN FICTION!! The show still comes on in re-runs!!Thank you all again! I hope you like the story so far…I'm going to still write it…I don't know when I'll end it.

** **


	7. What Happens Next? Chapter 7

What Happens Next? Chapter 7

Andrea, Kelly and Dylan were the first to arrive to the house.As Kelly got out of the car, she felt a pain in her stomach."Ow…ow." She said almost whispering, but Dylan heard."Are you ok Kel?" He asked concerned."No, no.It was just a pain, I'm sure it's nothing." Kelly said trying her to best to smile."Kelly, I know you better than you must think because I know when you're lying." Dylan said."No, I'm fine Dylan.I am, it was just a pain." She said, and then she smiled at him."Ok…" Dylan said."Hey guys, could you help me with this?" Andrea asked from the back of the car."Yeah, sure." Dylan said, "What is all that?" He asked and he saw the 2 big presents in the trunk."Your gifts!" Andrea said."Oh thank you Andrea!" Kelly said delightfully, "But you didn't have too." "Kelly, did you see all those presents on the table for you guys?"They all laughed."Here, Dylan I have those bags too.Donna handed me one on the way out and asked if I could take it.So here you go." Andrea said, handing him a bag of presents, smiling."Hey Kel, could you get the door?" Dylan asked."Yeah, sure." Kelly started walking to the door, but half way there she felt that pain again but it was a lot worse.She fell, "Oh my god…" She said.Dylan stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the bag. "Oh god Kelly…" He said as he ran over to her.Andrea was close behind too."Oh god…I think…her water broke." Andrea said."What? No, she can't be.She's dued in 3 months…" Dylan started."Dylan, trust me.She's having her baby prematurely.Hurry, get her in the car.""Oh god, I didn't know it was suppose to hurt." Kelly moaned as Dylan and Andrea lifted her up."It's going to be ok Sweetie." Andrea said soothingly.Donna, David, and Brandon arrived.And so did Valerie, Steve and Janet.Andrea was helping Kelly in the car, and Dylan ran over to them."Her water broke, the baby's premature. We got to go to the hospital now." Dylan said when he got to them."Oh my god…come on guys." Donna said concerned as she ran to Brandon's car.Everyone else ran to the car they got out of too.Dylan ran back to Kelly and Andrea."Come on, let's go…Dylan, sit back there with Kelly." Andrea said jogging to the drivers seat."Ok…" Dylan said, but he was already next to her."Some day, huh?" Kelly said jokingly."Yeah, but it's one hell of a surprise to have on your wedding day." Dylan said smiling at her, holding her hand."The baby's going to be fine, right?" Kelly asked worried."I don't know…I'm sure though.Us McKay are strong men.Runs in the blood." Dylan said smiling at her, trying to reassure her."I hope your right." Kelly said, still sounding worried.

"Excuse me, my wife just went into labor.She's 3 months early." Dylan said out of breathe to the lady behind the desk."Who's her doctor?" she asked."Uh, Doctor Roans." Dylan said filling out the paper she handed to him.He finished, "here" He said handing her the paper."Ok, thank you."Dylan walked back to Andrea and Kelly.As soon as he got there, nurses came to take Kelly to her room."You are her husband, right?" asked one of the nurses.Dylan nodded, "Then come with us.," the nurse said.Dylan started walking, but looked back at Andrea."Don't worry Dylan, we're all going to be here."

The "Room"

Kelly was all ready for the doctor."Oh god Dylan, I am so scared.I don't know what to do." Kelly said sounding really worried."It's ok, just…take…deep breaths and everything will be ok.They are going to guide you through.When they say push, you just push.I'll be right here with you.". Kelly shook her head, "Ok.I can do this. Oh god…" Kelly said still worried."Uh, excuse me nurse.Would it be ok if just one more person came?" "Alright sir, but only one." "I will be right back Kel, Do not start without me." Dylan said as he ran out the room.

"Andrea, you got to come in with us.You're the one who's had a baby already.Kelly needs someone to. …Guide her along." Dylan said as he ran up to Andrea."Ok, let's go." Andrea said as the two ran back.

Meanwhile, everyone else arrived."I'll go to the desk and see where they are." Donna said. "And I'll go call Jackie." David said heading to the phones."This is so exciting!" Valerie squealed."This is what happened to us." Janet said to Steve."Everything will be ok.Madeline was fine, so will Ben, or Bryan or Tyler.Whatever they decided to call him, he'll be fine." "God, I wonder how Kel is doing." Brandon asked.

Meanwhile, back in the room Kelly was in major pain."Oh god, can't be get this thing going already" Kelly yelled."Kel, everything will be OK, Ok? You just got to remain calm honey." Dylan said trying to reassure her."Ok Kelly, we're ready.Your contractions are very close now, so it's time.". Kelly got quiet, "Oh god…I think I'm going to pee my pants…wait I don't have pants on.And I'm already leaking! Oh god, Oh god…" Kelly said."It's going to be fine, Kelly. Me and Dylan are here." Andrea said moving Kelly's hair out of her face."Here, go change into these" the nurse said handing Dylan his little "outfit" (A/N…ahahahaha!!)."Ok…" He said putting it over his head."Ok Kelly, it's time." Dr. Roans said.

"Ok Kelly…push" Dr. Roans said.Kelly screamed and pushed."You're doing great Kelly!" Andrea said holding her hand."Come on Kel, I can see his head." Dylan said."You can?" Kelly asked."Ok, one more push" Dr. Roans said.Kelly screamed and pushed once again."Oh my god…I see it's body…" Dylan said practically amazed…and little disgusted…by what he was seeing."Oh god Kelly, your almost there!! Just one more push!!" Andrea exclaimed."Ok Kelly…Just one more push…" Dr Roans said for his last time.Kelly screamed really loud this time, but her scream was followed by a baby's little cry."Congratulations, you have a brand new baby son." Dr. Roans said handing him to Dylan."Oh my god…Kelly…" Dylan said looking at his son.Dylan handed him to Kelly."He's so small." Kelly cried."Congratulations" Andrea said hugging Dylan.After the hug, Dylan went by Kelly's side, who crying and smiling."What's his name?" Dylan asked."How about…Brian.B-R-I-A-N, not with the y." Kelly said."Sounds good to me. Brian Tyler McKay." He looked at Kelly and they both smiled."I love you," He said."I love you too." Kelly said as the two kissed."Ok, if you don't mind.We'd like to clean Brian up and make sure everything is ok, so you two can have your guests come in now."Dylan removed his little "outfit" (A/N…ahahahaa!!)."I'll go get everyone." Andrea said.She walked out the door."We have a baby boy , Dylan." Kelly said staring at Brian."I know, It's so…weird…because now he's here.After 6 months of waiting." Dylan said, smiling at her."God, I don't think I could have waited 3 more months." Kelly said."Hey guys…" Donna said sticking her head in the door."Donna!" Kelly said."Oh my god, Kelly.Congratulations!" She said as she walked over and hugged her."Congratulations you guys" David said as he hugged both of them."Same here" Valerie said as she hugged them, followed by Brandon, Steve, and Janet."So where is…" Steve started."Brian…He's getting checked by the doctors and nurses." Kelly said.The doctor and a nurse came in, "Remarkably, Brian is fine for a premature baby.You guys are very lucky.Some have lung problem, and heart problem.Some don't even make it alive after a couple days, or right after the birth.But Brian is one strong baby, so he will be fine.Here you go." Dr. Roans said handing Brian back to Kelly."I'll leave you all alone now." Dr. Roans said as he left the room."Can I hold him?" Donna asked looking at Brian."Sure, here you go…" Kelly said.Dylan sat on the baby next to her holding her hand.They looked at each other and smiled.Everyone gathered around Donna and Brian."He's so tiny.Look at his eyes.They are beautiful.Aw, look at his little toes.And fingers!" Donna said as she held him.She handed him to Janet."Oh, he is adorable guys!" Janet said looking up at Dylan and Kelly who smiled back at her."Oh you are just so adorable aren't you Brian?" Janet cooed to Brian who was looking up at her."Oh yes you are.Now here you go to Andrea cutie." Janet said handing Brian to Andrea.As Brian was passed around the group, Donna, Kelly and Dylan talked. "I can't believe that just a couple of hours ago you were at your wedding reception!" Donna said laughing."I know, it's been one hell of a day.I got married, I have a baby.I didn't even think about having the baby prematurely!" Kelly said."Yeah, well I'm glad he's finally here." Dylan said as he looked at Brian, who was now being held by Brandon."Hello everyone…I'm here." Jackie said as she walked in.She walked over to Kelly, and hugged her."Oh honey!" She said.She couldn't find anything to say because she and Kelly were in tears as they hugged."I'm sorry I wasn't here for you!" Jackie said."It wasn't your fault mom! I had no idea!" Kelly said.They both wiped away their tears, "Now where is my grandson?" Jackie asked as they both laughed."Right here…" David said as he walked up to Jackie holding Brian."Oh, isn't he precious!" Jackie exclaimed as she held him."I have to confess something…" David said as he stood by the bed that Dylan was sitting on, and that Kelly was lying on (A/N: well sort of laying…you know what I mean)."And what's that?" Kelly asked."I was right outside the door.I was listening in the whole time." David said.They all laughed."But when I heard Brian's first cry, I just couldn't wait until Donna has our baby, I mean it's going to be so…" David started to go on, but everyone stopped and looked at him."Hold up, you and Donna are having a baby!" Kelly exclaimed.Donna turned bright red, "we were going to tell you all back at the house….". Donna couldn't finish because everyone started hugging her, and David."Come here!!" Kelly exclaimed.She and Donna hugged."I am so happy for you Donna. Now I can help you when you go into labor!" Kelly said while they hugged.Donna pulled away and smiled at her,"Who else would I want in there with me and David!" she said.Two nurses entered the room; "Excuse me, but we have to move Kelly into her new room." said one of the nurses who name was Sara."Ok, well why don't we all go get coffee or something to drink" suggested Jackie.Everyone agreed."You coming D?" Brandon asked."Nah, I'm going to stay here with Kel.""Ok, we'll be back." Brandon said, he turned back and jogged to catch up with everyone.

The "New Room"

Kelly was all cleaned up and was sitting up in her bed holding Brian; Dylan was sitting next to her in a chair.They both were looking at Brian who was looking at them."He's looking at you." Kelly said smiling at Dylan."He has your eyes" Dylan said."How can you tell?" She asked looking at Brian's eyes trying to see."Because, I can just look in his eyes and smile.And I can only do that with your eyes.So he must have your eyes." Dylan said smiling at her."Oh shut-up" Kelly said laughing."Here, hold him." Kelly said handing Brian to Dylan."Hey there buddy…." Dylan started to talk to him.Kelly looked at him and Brian, and smiled. She couldn't wait to go home, and start a whole new life with Dylan and Brian."Excuse me, Doctor Roan?" Kelly asked when she saw Dr. Roan walk by.He stopped and walked in the room, "yes Kelly?"."When do I get to go home?"."Well it depends on how you and Brian are.Maybe tomorrow. Or Monday. Most likely Monday." (A/N: Today (in this story) is Sat, tomorrow would be Sunday, so the next day would be Monday)."Oh, ok.Thank you." Kelly said as she gave him a smiled.He walked back out the room.Kelly turned back to Dylan who was now looking at her."Anxious to get home?" "Well Yeah…I mean you had a surprise for me tonight…but now…"."Oh Kel, This is probably the best surprise that you and I will ever have.Don't worry, now we can actually have a honeymoon sooner than I thought. And I can always do your surprise another time…" Dylan said as he smiled at her."Your right." She said.He leaned into kiss her; he was careful thought since he had Brian in his arms.Brian started crying."I think he's hungry." Kelly said."Your probably right." Dylan said handing her Brian.As Kelly fed (breast fed) Brian, Dylan looked at them and smiled.This had to be the best day that he'd ever had.He married the love of his life, and had their baby boy.Now there would always be something special about their wedding day.

The Cafeteria

"Maybe one of us should run back and get the bags of present…." Janet suggested as she swirled her straw around in her coffee."Yeah…maybe we should call everyone who was invited to the shower and tell them what happened." David said."Yeah, I mean it would be so cool if she had her shower here, ya know?" Donna said smiling."Yeah, it's…Unique from all the other showers." Brandon said."Yeah, and she would be surprised." Valerie added."She's already had one surprise, why not another one?" Steve said.They all laughed."Ok, well I'll go back to the house." Brandon suggested."I'll go with you." Steve said.They both got up and David threw Brandon a house key."Wait up, I'll go with you guys." Valerie said."We'll see you soon." She said as she walked to the guys. "Is she allowed to have coffee?" David asked."Who, Kelly?" Donna said."Yeah" David said."I guess…why?" She asked."Maybe we should bring her and Dylan up some."David suggested."I'm sure they'll want some." Janet said."I'll go buy two then." David said getting up."Ok" Donna said."Were you scared…when you had Madeline prematurely?" Donna asked curiously."Yeah, I mean all that was going through my mind was, "Is the baby going to be ok.".I was so scared. I'm sure Kelly was too." Janet said.Andrea and Jackie came back from the bathroom."Hey guys…where did everyone go?" Andrea asked as she and Jackie sat down."Brandon, Val and Steve went back to the house to get the presents, and David is getting coffee for Kelly and Dylan."."Oh, well if you don't mind, I'm going to go up now." Jackie said."Oh, no, not at all." Janet said."Well, I'll see you all soon." Jackie said as she got up and left. "So…" Andrea said."Andrea, was Kelly scared while she was …having Brian?" Donna asked."Well before she was actually, you know? She was really scared.But while she was pushing and actually having him, she was just like any woman having a baby.".Donna and Janet just smiled."Hey…are you all ready to go back up?" David asked coming back holding two coffees.Everyone said yeah, and stood up."Oh here, let me help you." Donna said laughing to David, taking a cup of coffee from him.

"He is so adorable." Jackie said as she held Brian.Kelly smiled, "Yeah, he is.I can't wait to see who he looks like when he gets older.".Dylan was still in the chair holding Kelly's hand."I think he has your eyes, Kelly." Jackie said while looking down at Brian.Kelly and Dylan looked at each other and laughed."What?" Jackie asked looking up at them."It's nothing." Kelly said, looking back at Dylan smiling.

"Knock Knock" Janet said as she held the door open for Donna and David."We come bearing coffee," David said."Oh goody!" Kelly said smiling."Thank you." Dylan said to Donna who handed him his cup."Thank you very much!" Kelly said laughing while David handed her her cup. A nurse entered the room, "Excuse me, But Mr. Silvers, you have a phone call." "Oh, ok." David said, he gave a weird look to everyone else.As soon as he was out in the hallway, "Sorry sir, it's not a phone call.But a young lady by the name of Valerie at the front desk waiting for you."."Oh, ok.Thanks." He said as he headed down to the main lobby.When he got there, he saw Valerie."Hey Val, what's up?" "We have the presents, but how should we …you know…surprise her?" Valerie asked."Um, I don't know.I guess just bring up the presents.""Yeah, that's what I told them.But they were convinced they would fine another way."Steve and Brandon walked in with the 3 bags filled with presents."Hey David, can you give us a hand?" Brandon asked."Uh Yeah, sure." David said taking the third bag from Brandon."So what's the plan?" Steve asked."I guess the only way is to bring the bags up to the room." David said."Is there anyway else that we can surprise her?".The nurse Sara was walking by at the time, "I'm sorry, but aren't you all friends of the couple who just had their baby prematurely?" she asked.They all shook their head, "Well I overheard your conversation, and I think I can help."

"Excuse me Kelly, but do you have to use the restrooms now? Because I'll help you." Sara said as she walked in the door."Yes, thank you." Kelly said.Sara and Dylan both helped her up."I'll be back." Kelly said looking back at them all as they walked to the bathroom.As soon as the coast was clear, Brandon, Steve, Valerie and David walked in with the bags."Aren't those your bags Andrea?" Dylan asked."No, actually they're for the baby shower we were going to throw you all back at the house, but…you know with everything that happened…" Andrea said laughing, "We decided to have it here, and surprise Kelly since you know now."."Oh yeah, we called Nat and told him what happened, and he's on his way.He should be here…" Brandon started, but Nat walked through the door."I'm here, I'm here" Nat said."We were just talking about you buddy." Brandon said laughing."So where is she? And the baby?" Nat asked."Well, here's the baby." Jackie said handing Nat, Brian."What's his name?" Nat asked."Brian." Dylan said."Hey little guy.Welcome to Beverly Hills…" Nat continued to talk to him.Everyone shared a smile.Nobody noticed that Kelly and the nurse came back."Hey everyone" Kelly asked."What's going on?" she asked.He was wondering why there were three large bags next to the bed."Hey, do we have to do anything to get ready?" Andrea asked."Um, well I guess not.But how are we going to surprise her?" Steve asked."Why don't you guys go hide in that closet?" Dylan suggested pointing towards the closet for coats."Are we all going to fit in there?" Valerie asked."Try…but hurry.Who knows when she'll get back." Jackie said.They all piled in the closet (All meaning Donna, David, Steve, Janet, Valerie, Andrea and Brandon."Ow, get off my foot Steve!" Valerie squealed."Are you guys ok in there?" Dylan asked standing outside of the closet."Yeah, when she asks where we are, you be like " Somewhere" and then we'll jump out, ok?" Suggested Steve."Ok… now shut up," Dylan said.You could hear them all laugh.Dylan walked over to his seat."So how does it feel to be a dad, Dylan?" Jackie said."It's great." "Just wait." Nat said.They all laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right." "It's not that bad, you'll get used to it." Jackie said.Kelly and Sara walked back in."Hey." Dylan said."Hey, so where is everyone?" She asked while Sara helped her back into the bed."I'll leave you guys alone." Sara said walking out of the room."Hey Nat!" Kelly said.Nat handed Brian back to Dylan and walked over and leaned down to hug Kelly."Brian is going to be a great kid. I can already tell." Nat said.Kelly smiled, "Thank you.I'm glad someone called you!"."I know, but I was pretty scared that you went into labor 3 months earlier. But now I see that everything is fine." "I know, Janet, Andrea and I both had premature babies.I hope Donna doesn't." "Donna's pregnant?" Nat said shocked."Yeah! Can you believe it!" "I'll have to congratulate them both!" "Oh yeah…where is everyone by the way?" "Oh, somewhere" Dylan said coolly."SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of the closet."Oh my god!" Kelly gasped, jumping practically out of her bed.Everyone laughed."What is all this for!" Kelly exclaimed."It's your baby shower! When you got back, we were going to have it back at the house." Donna said."But then…your water broke!" Janet exclaimed laughing."Oh my god, thank you so much guys." Kelly said practically crying."Oh, don't cry now! Open your presents." Steve said."Wait…are you sure these are all baby shower presents?" Kelly said."I think some of them are wedding gifts too." Andrea said."Here, this is from David and Donna." Valerie said pulling out a present.Kelly opened it, and revealed a Winney the Pooh bib in shape of Winney's face."Aww…that is so cute guys!" Kelly said.She unwrapped the other wrapping paper inside to reveal a cute little outfit.It was a one piece, which was pale yellow with little Winney the Pooh bears over them (A/N… Remember this is the OLD Winney the Pooh, it's the theme for the baby)."Oh, thank you guys!"."Wait, your not done yet." David said."Oh oops!" Kelly said laughing.She picked up another outfit that was blue overalls with a blue shirt inside of the overalls."Aww! Thank you both!" Kelly said.Donna and David walked over and both gave her a hug."Ok, next present is from… Janet and Steve." Valerie said pulling another one out.Kelly opened it up, and pulled out a Winney the Pooh diaper bag."Dylan! This is the one that I wanted from Babies R Us!" Kelly exclaimed."Oh yeah…" Dylan said laughing at Kelly's reaction."Thank you guys!" Kelly said."Open it up." Steve said smiling.Kelly opened it up, and pulled out a pack of little socks in the colors of light blue, light yellow, and white."Aww! Thank you guys!" Kelly said.She gave them both a hug."Ok, next present is from…. Andrea." Valerie said pulling out Andrea's present.Kelly opened it up the reveal 2 outfits.One was a little night outfit that had a little puppy on the front.And the other was a one piece but it had small little bunnies on it."Oh Andrea, they are so adorable!" Kelly said.Andrea walked over and gave her a hug."Next one is from me!" Valerie said laughing.Kelly opened it to reveal a set of binkies and a little bathing suit.Kelly laughed, "Thank you Val!" "Hey, anybody who lives in Beverly Hills needs a bathing suit!" She said as she hugged Kelly."Ok, next one is from the lovely Ms. Taylor" Valerie said meaning Jackie.Jackie laughed, "Thank you Valerie.".Kelly opened it up and she pulled out a little sweater."Aw!" Kelly said.Then she pulled out a pair of little shoes."They are so cute, Mom!!" Kelly said.Then she pulled out a check for $500."Mom…." Kelly gasped, "500 Dollars?"."Kelly, I want to help you and Dylan out in anyway, and with this money you can buy whatever you want for this." "Thank you mom!" Kelly said as she kissed and hugged her mom."And the next present is from…Brandon." Valerie said pulling out Brandon's present."But when did you…" Kelly started."I bought it this morning," Brandon said smiling. "Now, I'm going to give you another present when I take some girl with me shopping because I had no idea, so…" He said while Kelly opened it.She opened to reveal a gift certificate to Babies R Us for 50 dollars."I feel so cheap compared to Jackie" Brandon said laughing."Thank you Brandon! Thank you all for all your presents!" Kelly said.She gave Brandon a hug."But remember, this is not the last from me" Brandon said.Kelly smiled."Wait, here's mine." Nat said.He went out in the hallway and came back in with a big box."Sorry about not wrapping it." Nat said setting down the box."Wow!" Kelly said.On the box was a picture of a baby swing."Thank you Nat!!" Kelly said giving him a hug."You like it?" He asked."I love it!" Kelly said smiling."Well, that's all from us, do you want to open everything up when you get home?" Valerie asked."Yeah, I'm kind of tired from all this excitement!" Kelly said smiling, "What time is it by the way?""Uh, 4:30" Dylan said looking at his watch."Well, I think it's time we all gave you time alone." Brandon said. Everyone agreed."Are you all going to stop by tomorrow?" Kelly asked. Everyone either said Of course, or definitely or something like that."Bye Kel" Donna said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek."Thank you Donna." Kelly said while they hugged."Bye Dylan" Donna said giving Dylan a kiss and a hug.Everyone said their good-byes, and hugged, and kissed (A/N…well not the boys and boys…lol)."We'll see you all tomorrow" Kelly said.Kelly looked at Dylan and smiled."It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" Dylan said."You want to hold him?" Kelly asked offering Brian."Sure…" Dylan said taking him from Kelly."Hey there.I'm your dad.I know you don't know this yet but you're going to have a wonderful life.You have a great mom, and grandma. And of course you have Aunt Donna, Uncle David, Uncle Steve, Aunt Janet, Aunt Andrea, Uncle Brandon, Aunt Valerie and Uncle Nat." Dylan said quietly to Brian."And what about Madeline? You already have a girlfriend picked out for you." Dylan said.Kelly laughed, "Don't get him starting about girls…please!" she said laughing.She got quiet, "Look, he's asleep"."Maybe I should go lay him down." Dylan said quietly standing up and walking over to the little bed or crib thing they had for Brian.Dylan went back and sat down in the chair."What about Brian's godparents?" Kelly asked."I have no idea, I was thinking that Steve and Janet since we are Madeline's.But then I think about Donna and David." Dylan said."Yeah, I know.Maybe they all can be!" Kelly said.Dylan let of a little laugh. "Maybe they can just be his aunt's and uncle's." Dylan suggested."Yeah, your probably right." Kelly said. "Of course I'm right! I was right about you, and us all along." "Yes you were…" Kelly said, "Remember that night when you first said we were soul mates because we were the only ones in kindergarten that had to walk all by ourselves home because our parents forgot.""Of course, I remember everything about us." Dylan said smiling at her.Dylan leaned into kiss her.

Ok, that's all for chapter &, but now I'm immediately going to write chapter 8, and it's going to be I think R because…I'm tired of them just "kissing"!!! It's going to be 6 months later too…


	8. What Happens Next? Chapter 8

What Happens Next? Chapter 8

**6 months later**

(A/N … Brian is now 6 months and doing fine, and Donna is 6 months pregnant with a baby girl. Oh yeah, I didn't know you guys knew or not, but they are living in the Beach Apartment since Donna and David are living somewhere else! Oh yeah, Valerie decided to move back, and so did Brandon.So the gang is all together now! Well except Brenda, But I never liked her so ha!)

"Hey Kel, is that you?" Dylan called from the living room.He was feeding Brian since Brian could drink out of bottles now."Yeah." Kelly shouted back.She just got back from the gym because she wanted to get back into shape."Ok, I am ready to feed him now. Because I am ready," Kelly said as she walked in the living room."Well hello to you too." Dylan said."Oh I'm sorry baby." Kelly said as she kissed him."God girl, how do you get so skinny when you just had a baby?" Dylan said as he checked Kelly up and down."I honestly don't know…why you like what you see?" Kelly said smiling putting her hands on her hips."Oh yes I do." Dylan said as he walked to her sliding his hands around her kissing her."Mmmhhhhhhh…. Not now!" Kelly said, "I have to feed Brian!".She went up and picked Brian out of his bassinet. "But he already ate" Dylan said."I know, but I'm ready now! Hey there cutie!" Kelly said lifting him up.Brian smiled back."He's been in a good mood all day. Look, I promised Nat I'd come in for at least an hour or two." Dylan said walking to Kelly. "So…" Dylan said as he kissed Kelly once, "I", he kissed her again, "Will", he kissed her again, "See", kissed her again, "Later", and he kissed her again.Kelly laughed, "You better stop!" she said jokingly."I'll see you later babe." Dylan said as he walked out the door.

"Your daddy is some funny guy, isn't he?" Brian started squealing."Oh you are just so happy!" Kelly said smiling."Now let's go eat, ok?".She sat down on the couch and started feeding him.The phone rang, and luckily the phone was on the coffee table.

"Hello?" "Hey Kel, it's me Valerie." "Hey! What's up?" "Nothing, I'm just near the apartment, mind if I swing by?" Valerie asked."No, not at all.I'm just feeding Brian, but I'll be done soon." "Ok, well I'll see you soon, Bye!" "Bye!" Kelly hung up the phone."You got a visitor coming over!" Kelly said to Brian who was looking up at her."Well I see you aren't hungry, now are you mister!" Kelly said."Let's put you in your swing.".Kelly walked over to the swing and placed Brian in it.Brian started laughing and talking (A/N… this is baby talk, gibberish.My baby niece does it all the time so don't be all like "6 months can't talk").Kelly laughed and just stood there watching him.

The doorbell rang.Kelly walked over, and opened the door."Hey!" Valerie said giving Kelly a hug, "You look great!". "Hi! Thank you, you always say that!" Kelly said laughing."Well, it's true!" Valerie said as she stepped inside."So where is the cutie pie?" Valerie asked."In the swing." Kelly said pointing over to a very happy Brian.They walked over to him, "Mind if I pick him up?" Val asked."Of course not!" Kelly said."Hey there Buddy!" Val said. Brian smiled at her."Oh you are such a flirt, you know that!" Val said."He gets it from his dad." Kelly said as she smiled at him.They both laughed."So where is Dylan by the way?" Val asked as she bounced Brian up and down making him squeal."Where else, the Peach Pit.Nat needed him for an hour or two." Kelly sighed."So how is married life? Any fights yet?"."Well surprisingly, no.No fights so far." Kelly said."Whoa…" Valerie said.They both laughed again."I mean, we do argue over small stuff. Like who gets Brian when he cries at night, which he hardly does anymore. But nothing big" Kelly said."That's good.You know, I'm really happy for you guys." Val said."Thank you, I'm happy for you and Brandon!".Val smiled, "Thank you".Valerie's cell phone rang."Oh…" Valerie said."Here, let me take Brian for ya." "Thanks…" Val answered her cell phone, "hello? Uh huh, ok, I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Val hung up."Work?" Kelly said."Yeah, I'm sorry.I'll stop by soon, don't worry!" Val said, as she kissed Brian, and hugged Kelly and kissed her on the cheek."Bye Val, thanks for stopping by!" "C-ya Kel!" Val said as she walked out the door.

"Hey…I got an idea…How about you go spend time with Grandma?".Brian smiled."You'd like that wouldn't you!".Kelly sat him down in his swing and called Jackie first."Mom…Hi it's me Kelly.I'm fine.How would you like to watch Brian tonight? Yeah, Dylan and I have a date.Really? Thank you! Ok, when? Around 5? Ok… great! Ok…Bye mom! Love you too"."You got a date with Grandma tonight!" Kelly said to Brian.She looked at her watch, it was 3:30, so Dylan would be home around 5:30.Dylan and her rarely got a chance to spend "alone time" with each other, so this would be nice.

**5:00**

** **

**Ding Dong**

** **

Kelly opened the door, "Hey mom!"."Hey sweetie."Jackie said kissing Kelly, "So where is my grandson?"."Right in the living room, let me go get his bag and you can be on your way.".Kelly went into the nursery, while Jackie got Brian.Kelly returned and Jackie was holding Brian."I made up plenty of bottles, clothes, toys, diapers…" "I think I know how to take care of babies Kelly." Jackie laughed.Kelly laughed, "Yeah, I guess you do.Well, you have the extra car seat in the car right?" Kelly asked."Of course! Now say bye to mommy Brian."Kelly laughed, "Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow, Bye mom." She said.She kissed Jackie, and then Brian."Be good for Grandma Brian."As soon as they left, Kelly went to the bedroom to get ready.

**15 minutes later**

Kelly was putting on her make-up when she heard the front door open and close."Kel?" Dylan called from the hallway.Kelly walked into the hallway behind Dylan."Hey you…" she said sliding her hands around his waist."Hey…where is Brian?" Dylan asked still looking in the living room."At my mom's.I thought we could use a little alone time." Kelly said kissing his neck.Dylan turned around, "Are we going somewhere? Or do you just look gorgeous for me?" Dylan asked as he kissed her."For you…of course." She said as she kissed him back.She had on a black dress, nothing special, but she didn't wear dresses around the house."And I thought that you'd take me out for dinner…" Kelly said smiling at him."Oh, of course.Just let me go get ready." Dylan said as he walked towards the bedroom.Kelly followed him.

"So where did you want to go?" Dylan asked from the bathroom."I was thinking about that new Italian restaurant that just opened." She called from her vanity."Oh, ok.I know what you're talking about." Dylan said as he walked to the closet and picked out a shirt and tie.He started to change his shirt.Kelly got up and walked to him."What do you plan on after dinner?" Dylan asked when he got his shirt off, and picked up his other shirt."Oh, I don't know…" Kelly said.Dylan turned around, "Oh really?" Dylan asked as he placed his arms around her."Well…I was thinking…that we could do a little something like this…" She kissed him."Ah, and then I'd do this, right?" He kissed her back."Mmmhmm…and then we'd continue it over and over again." She said smiling up at him."I'd like that…a lot" Dylan said also smiling.He started kissing her again." But first you have to take me out for dinner!" Kelly said getting out of Dylan's grip."Your killing me Kelly, you know that?" Dylan said smiling."I know I am…" Kelly said.Dylan finally got his shirt and was trying to do his tie."Here, let me help you" Kelly offered.As soon as she was done, Dylan started kissing her."You know…if we don't stop kissing, we're never going to make it to dinner!" Kelly said laughing."We don't have to go to dinner…." Dylan said.He looked at Kelly, and Kelly looked at him.She smiled, and took off his tie."Your right…we don't." she said looking at him.He kissed her, while she unbuttoned Dylan's shirt.

Once his shirt was off, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.Dylan reached up her dress, while Kelly took off his belt.Dylan slid off Kelly's straps to her dress and raised it up over her head and threw it to the ground.They started kissing again, while he reached her bra.He successfully un-hooked it and threw it to the ground.She slid his pants down, and he helped her by kicking them off.He started kissing her neck and shoulder, and then trailed down her stomach. Kelly moaned, and tried to get his boxers off, but couldn't each them since Dylan pinned her down.He stopped kissing her and looked up at her a smiled and slid his boxers off.Then he reached for her underwear, and slid it down.They started kissing passionately."Oh god Dylan…" Kelly moaned.He spread her legs apart as he prepared to enter her.He entered her, and she moaned.He went faster and harder, as she moaned louder.Then he slowed down, and started kissing all over her body.She pushed him over and got on top of him. She started riding him slow at first, but then faster."Oh god Kel…" Dylan groaned.She started kissing him as he turned her over, laying her on the bed.He kissed her and then entered her again.He went slower this time while he and Kelly kissed.Then he went faster.Kelly grasped Dylan's back harder every time he went inside of her harder and faster.Dylan slowed down and stopped.Kelly looked up at him and started kissing him.He laid down next to her, still kissing.Dylan pulled back, and looked at her straight in the eyes, "I love you" he said.Kelly smiled and looked back at him, "I love you too."."I don't want to move…" Dylan said.Kelly laughed, "Me neither.".Dylan started kissing her neck, and said in between kisses, "Take a shower with me.".He stopped kissing her and looked at her.She nodded, and they both got up, still kissing at the way over to the bathroom.

They got in the shower, and Dylan turned on the water.They started kissing.Kelly grasped his dick in her hand.Kelly made her way down.Dylan groaned as Kelly sucked him harder."Oh god Kelly…".Kelly made her way back up and started kissing him again.Dylan pushed her against the wall in the shower and started thrusting harder into her."Oh god Dylan…don't…. stop" she moaned.He did just as she said and kept going.He finally stopped, he looked at her, "Aren't you glad we didn't go to dinner?". He asked.Kelly looked at him and smiled.Why don't I go fix something to eat…and then…we can…"Dylan said, raising his eyebrows."Sounds good to me.I'm just going to take a real shower now…" Kelly said laughing.Dylan kissed her before he got out.

After about 5 minutes, Kelly got out of the shower.She wrapped a towel around her, and walked out into the bedroom. She changed into a tank top, and a pair of shorts.She blowed dry her hair, and then walked out into the living room.Dylan was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. He changed into a shirt, and a pair of shorts."Where's dinner?" Kelly asked."Should be here in a half and hour. I ordered pizza." Dylan said smiling up at Kelly.Kelly turned off the T.V."Hey!" Dylan said jokingly.Kelly walked up to him and sat on him."Would you rather watch the T.V or me?" Kelly asked looking at him smiling.Dylan didn't say anything but just kissed her.He placed his hands around her waist and pushed her down on the sofa.They continued kissing and kissing.Dylan reached up her shirt and started kissing her stomach.He moved back up and he and Kelly started kissing again.Kelly removed Dylan's shirt and started kissing his neck and shoulders."I could get use to this everyday you know…" Dylan said smiling.Kelly stopped kissing him, and looked at him, "I know." She said with a smile.They started kissing again furiously.Dylan tried to roll over Kelly, but they ended up falling on the floor.Kelly laughed, "Ow."."Sorry." Dylan said smiling, and then continued kissing her.

Someone knocked on the door, but Dylan and Kelly didn't hear it.They were to into making out to hear.Donna stuck in her head, and looked around, "Well it's unlocked, lets just go in and find them David".Donna and David came in a walked in the living.Kelly heard them, and whispered, "Dylan, Donna and David are here!".They both stood up fast.Donna and David saw them already and started laughing."Uh, Hey guys." Dylan said.Kelly was red in her face,"I didn't know you were stopping by…"."We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by, but we see you guys are busy…so we'll just leave." Donna said smiling at the end."Oh no no no! You guys can stay and eat with us, we were just about done, right Dylan?" Kelly said turning to look at him smiling."Uh, I guess…" He said, Kelly glared at him, "I mean of course." He added smiling, but as soon as Kelly turned around he had a disappointed look on his face.David saw it, and laughed."So where is Brian?" Donna asked."At my mom's, we were going to go out for dinner, but we got a little preoccupied…" Kelly said."Oh, I see…" David said laughing.Donna punched him, "Ow!" David said.Dylan laughed, "Do you guy want something to drink?"."Sure, do you want anything Donna?" David asked."Yeah, I don't care what though." David walked in the kitchen following Dylan."So I see you guys were busy…." David said getting four glasses."Yeah.Thank god she's not pregnant anymore.I mean, I missed it for way too long." Dylan said shutting the refrigerator carrying a bottle of coke.David laughed, "I know what you mean.It's driving me insane."."Just wait.I don't know what it is, but after they have a baby and after a few months, they are just horny as guys are.".They both laughed."So how about you and me go have a couple of beers later?" David suggested."Why the hell not?" Dylan laughed.They walked back into the living room with the cokes."Here you go." Dylan said handing Kelly and Donna a cup each."Thank you." Donna said."So what were you two talking about?" Kelly asked."Oh, nothing." Dylan said looking at David."Well actually, I was thinking that Dylan and I could go get some beers later, you know.To celebrate…on having…kids." David said."Ohhh…. I see." Kelly said smiling.The doorbell rang, and Dylan went to go get it."I guess that's the pizza." Kelly said.They all nodded, and then Dylan walked back in the room carrying the pizza."I only got one, because I didn't know you guys were coming. Sorry." Dylan said putting the pizza in the kitchen."Oh, that's ok.Don't worry about me eating it all, just worry about Donna." David said."Hey!" Donna said nudging him in the ribs with her elbow."Gees, what is it with women and hitting." David said."I don't know, must be mood swings." Dylan said."Hey!" Kelly said doing the same thing Donna did to David.They all laughed."Let's go eat." Kelly said.

After they were finished eating, they all sat in the living room talking."Kelly, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Donna said, "See, I've been doing a lot of work lately at the store, and I've been getting backaches, and tired all the time.And I feel like the store is just falling apart because of me.And I mean, Val helps me out a lot, but she doesn't know everything.So I was wondering if you would, like to help Val…. I mean you don't have too if you don't want too…because I can…" Donna was about to keep rambling on, but Kelly stopped her."I'd love to Donna.You need all the rest you need these upcoming months.So no problem." Kelly said."Thank you Kel!" Donna said."I'm going to go get ready." Dylan said getting up, walking to the bedroom."I got to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Donna said getting up and walking to the bathroom."David, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kelly said.David looked at her."Even if our parents are divorced, I still consider you my step brother, practically a brother.I just want you to know that Brian is going to grow up knowing that you are his uncle.His real uncle, although everyone else will be his aunt or uncle."."Thank you Kelly." David said getting up to hug her."So how does Erin feel about being an aunt?".Kelly laughed, "She already wants to baby-sit.". They both laughed, and Dylan walked in the room."What's so funny?" Dylan asked."Nothing, We were talking about Erin."."Oh…well are you ready to go David?""Yeah, let me just say bye to Donna.".Donna walked back in the room."You guys leaving?" she asked."Yeah, We'll be back later." David said giving her a hug and kiss."Ok" Donna said."Bye Kel." Dylan said kissing her."Bye." She said.They walked out the door."Want to go look in the kitchen for dessert?" Donna asked."Sure Donna, I know how you feel." Kelly laughed.

"I have so many cravings, just like you did.And I feel your pain." Donna said while she stuffed herself with chocolate ice cream."I know, and I've been practically starving myself on this stupid diet I'm going on." Kelly said while she stuffed herself with her carton of chocolate ice cream."Why are you on a diet? You just had a baby; it's normal to be a little chubby.But I've noticed you aren't even that chubby!" Donna said looking at Kelly, and then back to eating."Yeah, well I just want to be perfect for Dylan." Donna almost choked on her ice cream, "What what what! Dylan does not love you for your image! He loves you for you!""Yeah, but I don't know.I just feel like I have to be skinny like all the other girls. I mean he sees a million of them at work, so I guess I'm just jealous." Kelly said sadly dipping her spoon back and forth in her ice cream, looking at it."Kelly, so what if Dylan sees a lot of girls at work, he has you.And you, you are gorgeous!"Kelly laughed, "Right…""Kelly, what do you think Dylan's going to do? Cheat on…" Kelly looked up at Donna."Oh my god Kelly! You think he would cheat on you! You are out of your mind!" Donna exclaimed."I mean, I know he loves me.But you know how men are sometimes.And before, Dylan was always with a different woman every week practically." Kelly said, exaggerating at the every week thing."Kelly, you know, and we all know that Dylan always loved you.So what if he was with someone else! He always had feelings for you.He always wanted to be with you, and so did you.""I know, I should just forget about it and just be happy.I mean I have a great husband, a great son, great marriage so far, great friends…"."There ya go! Now how bout we go watch a movie.I think the perfect movie now is…a great Tom Cruise flick.Do you have any of his movies?" Donna asked."Um, Jerry Maguire and Top Gun" Kelly said."Oooh! Jerry Maguire! That's a perfect movie! It's a romance, and it will make us cry!" Donna exclaimed carrying her ice cream in the living room."Ok…" Kelly said laughing taking her ice cream into the living room.Donna was already putting the tape in the VCR."Now sit back, and enjoy the movie!" Donna said settling herself down next to Kelly on the sofa.

**At the Bar**

"So how's married life so far?" David asked taking a sip of his beer."Great." Dylan said beer, "So far no fights. Maybe a few arguments here and there, but hey! We're only human. How about you and Donna?" Dylan asked, taking a sip of his beer."Eh, you know.Some fights, some arguments.But I guess that's normal for an almost 1 year marriage.""Yeah, I mean me and Kelly have been married for only 6 months, but I mean with Brian, I guess we pretty much passed the pregnancy part of marriage, I mean until we have another one.""Does Kelly want another one?""She hasn't talked about it, but you know how women are.They always want more kids.""But that means more sex, and I like sex." David said.Dylan laughed, "We are definitely two good examples of true American men."They both laughed."I've noticed that Kelly got skinny pretty fast.I mean she just had Brian 6 months ago, and wow.Look at her now." David said."I know, I mean it's normal for Kel to always worry about her looks, because she's Kelly.But I just don't want her to do anything that will hurt her." "Well at least she's on an eating diet, instead of diet pills." "I know, but if she does try to take them, I'll only allow it if she uses them right this time.If she doesn't, I'm going to stop her.I don't care if she yells at me, throws stuff at me, I just do not want her to faint from an overdose of those stupid pills like she did on her 18th birthday party. Remember that?" "Yeah, that's why I'm glad she's not taking them.""Hopefully she won't start." Dylan said, "So anyway, what do you plan on doing for your 1 year anniversary? Anything special?" Dylan asked changing the subject."Actually, I already got 2 tickets for a cruise." " That sounds like a good idea.We haven't decided on what to do for our honeymoon since we didn't have one.""What about Europe? You guys didn't go last time you wanted.And that's where you guys went after senior year." "Yeah, I was thinking about that.I think we're going to wait awhile until she has to stop breastfeeding so we can leave Brian with Jackie, or whoever.""Ohhh, good plan.Without the baby, you can be completely, alone and…" David started smiling, but Dylan cut him off before he could finish."You have a dirty mind Silvers." They both laughed.

**An Hour Later**

"Well, I think it's time to head home." Dylan said."Yeah, let's go."(A/N, they already paid). They walked out of the bar, and got in the car and headed home.

Dylan and David were talking about something and were laughing while they were walking in.They stopped when they saw Kelly and Donna crying."What's wrong?" Dylan asked."Shh!"Kelly and Donna said, "It's the good part!"

**"You…complete me."**

Donna and Kelly exploded into tears, although it wasn't even a sad part.Dylan and David looked at each with a confused look on their faces.Donna and Kelly turned around and saw them."Fine, we'll turn it off." Kelly said, as Donna turned it off.They both wiped away their tears and laughed."I don't get it, all he said was "you complete me." …What's the big deal?" David asked."You had to see it to understand." Donna said."I think it's time for us to leave, I'm getting tired." Donna said as she yawned."Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow." Kelly said giving Donna a hug."Ok, thanks for having us over." Donna said."Bye Kelly." David said giving Kelly a hug."Bye Dylan." Donna said giving him a hug."I'll see you Dylan." David said as he walked to the door with Donna."See ya Man.".Dylan closed the door after him.Kelly put her hands on her hips, and stared at him.He turned around, "What?" Kelly walked up to him, "Want to finish what we started before…" she said sliding her hands around his waist."Sure…" Dylan said kissing her.They started getting into right there in the hallway.Dylan pushed Kelly up against the wall and started kissing her neck.He grabbed her legs, and she jumped on him.She lifted his shirt up over his head and then started kissing him.He walked her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.He got on top of her…and you know the rest.

Okie dokie, that's all fornow.I guess I have to rate it nc-17 because I heard you can get in trouble for not.But I don't think it's very NC-17

** **


End file.
